


Jade Orchid

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Tea, Tokyo (City)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Yumi never truly understood why she could not visit her friends during the seventh day of the week...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jade Orchid

**What's Special About Saturdays?  
Chapter One: Tea Shop**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Inuyasha or One Piece. They both belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   Tokyo, Japan. Possibly one of the most popular tourist sights in all the world. It's also home to many wealthy families. Right now, it's getting close to sundown.

 

   One little girl, a certain Yumi Higurashi, no older than eight, had left home to go and buy groceries. She bought fish, since her family was all out and is now on her way back home.

 

However, during her little trip, she ran into a bit of a problem...a mercenary group, otherwise known as The Band of Seven.

 

   They were bad news and Yumi knew this all too well. They actually tried to kill her parents, many times. The band of psychopaths were hired by their parents' many enemies, including her grandfather's worst enemy.

 

They even made an attempt on her and her brother's lives, once!

 

Again, these guys were bad news.

 

"Well, well, well," Bankotsu started. "if it isn't little Yumi Higurashi."

 

Jakotsu snickered as he held up his blade.

 

_'Great, just what I need,'_ Yumi thought, sarcastically. _'To be mugged by these people, of all things!!'_

 

"Could you get out of my way?" she asked. "I'm in a hurry."

 

The Band of Seven snickered at her.

 

_'I don't have time for this s***.'_ Yumi mentally cursed.

 

Then, Yumi stomped on Bankotsu's foot, causing him to cry out in pain.

 

"SONUVA--" he cried.

 

"Brother! She's getting away!!" shouted Suikotsu.

 

"WHAT?!" Bankotsu questioned as he saw Yumi running away. "DON'T ANYONE JUST STAND THERE!!! AFTER HER!!!!"

 

They soon gave chase.

 

"GET BACK HERE!!!" Bankotsu roared.

 

Yumi ran through an alleyway and into another street. Unfortunately, the Band of Seven were in still hot pursuit.

 

_'Persistent bastards...!'_ Yumi thought.

 

"You can't keep running forever, little girl!!" Jakotsu shouted.

 

"I can try, ya cross-dressing psycho!!!" Yumi replied.

 

   Meanwhile, in another province in Tokyo, there was a tea shop. It was small, but popular. The owners of the shop were two ladies, a Booted Puss Woman and the other a Crane Woman.

 

   Their names are Nami and Nico Robin. As they were tending to their shop, Yumi suddenly ran in, panting. Nami, the Booted Puss Woman, glanced up upon seeing her.

 

"Hey, kid," she said. "you running a marathon or something?"

 

Yumi was about to answer, until she heard Bankotsu's voice.

 

"She went inside that tea shop!" he shouted.

 

"You have to hide me!!" Yumi cried. "Please!"

 

Without a moment's hesitation, the Booted Puss Woman picked up Yumi and took her to the attic.

 

"Robin, keep them busy!" she shouted.

 

"Right!" replied Robin.

 

Nami quickly went upstairs to the attic and shut the door behind her.

 

"Don't worry," she told Yumi. "Everything's gonna be fine. I promise."

 

"Okay." responded Yumi.

 

*****Meanwhile, downstairs*****

 

Bankotsu and his merc band stormed into the shop.

 

"Can I help you?" Robin asked, calmly.

 

"Yeah," Bankotsu smirked. "We're looking for a dog girl that ran in here."

 

"Dog girl?" Robin repeated, inquisitively. "Why, whatever do you mean?"

 

"Don't play dumb, lady!" the merc boss shouted. "I know for a fact that she ran in here!"

 

"I didn't see anyone else come in here," the Crane Woman answered. "it was probably just your imagination."

 

A tick mark appeared on Bankotsu's head.

 

"LISTEN HERE, BIRDBRAIN!!" he shouted. "I KNOW WHAT I SAW, AND I SAW THAT GIRL COME IN HERE!! So either you tell us where she is, OR WE'RE TEAR THIS SHOP APART!!!"

 

"Best do as he says," said Suikotsu, walking up to Robin and held his claws to her neck. "We tend to take our work VERY seriously."

 

Robin remained completely unafraid.

 

"I've told you already," she started. "no such girl has entered the shop."

 

"...So be it." Bankotsu spoke as he raised his Banryuu, preparing to destroy the tea shop.

 

"Seis Fleur!" Robin shouted.

 

Suddenly, six wings appeared and grabbed Bankotsu, immobilizing him!

 

"What the hell!?" he questioned. "Devil Fruit powers!?"

 

"Clutch."

 

***KRAAAAAAAAKK!!!***

 

A sickening crack is heard as the wings forced Bankotsu to bend backwards.

 

" **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!** " he screamed.

 

"BIG BRO!!!" the rest of the Band cries.

 

"You bitch...!" Suikotsu hissed.

 

Robin glared at Suikotsu and he froze.

 

"Unless you want to end up like your brother, I suggest you leave." she warned.

 

The Band of Seven gulped before they grabbed Bankotsu and ran out.

 

After about 30 seconds, Nami peeked out of attic.

 

"Are they gone?" she asked.

 

" _Yes_ ," Robin answered in her own language. " _it's safe to come out, now_."

 

"Oh, good." sighed Nami as she and Yumi left the attic. "I thought they'd never leave."

 

"Thank you for hiding me." Yumi spoke as she bowed.

 

"You're welcome, sweetie," Nami replied. "though, why were those thugs chasing you in the first place?"

 

"It's been that way for years," Yumi answered. "They've got some kind of a grudge against my family."

 

"Why is that?" Robin inquired.

 

"Did your family do anything to them?" Nami asked.

 

"No," Yumi shook her head. "They're hired mercenaries."

 

"Is that so?" Robin asked.

 

Yumi nodded.

 

"My family's made lots of enemies," she explained. "and those enemies have hired many mercenaries to try and kill us. The Band of Seven's one of them."

 

"I see." Nami noted.

 

"They've even tried to kill me and my little brother before, too." Yumi went on.

 

"Well, you're safe now," Nami replied, reassuring her, "and if you like, we can call your family and tell them where you are so they can pick you up."

 

"Okay." Yumi complied.

 

   Nami and Robin both smiled. Soon, Nami called Yumi's parents and while she waited for them to come and pick her up, the young _hanyo_ ate some odango and drank tea.

 

"Is it good?" Nami asked.

 

"Yes." Yumi answered.

 

"I'm glad you like them." Robin spoke up.

 

Yumi smiled a little as she took a sip of the tea.

 

"Mm," she hummed. "what flavor is this?"

 

"It's jasmine tea," the Crane Woman answered. "we serve many beverages here, despite being a tea shop."

 

"We also serve odango, takoyaki, rice balls, plain bowls of rice, and gyoza." Nami added.

 

"Cool!" commented Yumi.

 

After a while, Yumi's parents, Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha arrived.

 

"Mommy! Daddy!" Yumi exclaimed as she ran up to her parents and hugged them.

 

"Yumi!" Kagome cried as she hugged her daughter. "We were so worried!"

 

"I'm fine now, Mommy." Yumi explained.

 

"Thanks for taking care of our daughter," Inuyasha spoke up. "We appreciate it."

 

"No problem," Nami replied. "come by our shop anytime, except on Saturdays."

 

"How come?" Yumi asked.

 

"That's a secret." Nami replied, winking at the girl.

 

Yumi blinked innocently at this. Either way, she and her parents left.

 

"She was nice," Robin commented with a smile.

 

"Yeah," Nami agreed. "We should have her come over again, sometime. You know, when she's not being chased by mercenaries."

 

They both laughed at this. Afterwards, they sighed.

 

"Well," Robin began, "we should close up shop, now."

 

"Yeah," Nami agreed.

 

So, they closed their tea shop, and headed upstairs to their room. They each changed into their PJs and got into their beds.

 

"Goodnight, Robin."

 

"Goodnight, Nami."

 

With that, the two girls fell asleep.


	2. Enter Luffy and Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The girls' boyfriends pay a visit._

**What's Special About Saturdays?  
Chapter Two: Enter Luffy and Zoro**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This crazy-amazing series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****Saturday*****

 

Saturdays were very special for Nami and Robin. Why?

 

   Because this was the day that their boyfriends, Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro, would come to their shop. Speaking of whom, are both fishermen. They work really hard out on the sea, bringing in fresh fish.

 

Of course, they'd stop by at the shop some days, but Saturdays are special. They always looked forward to the weekend.

 

"Hello~?" Luffy called as he and Zoro entered the shop. "Anyone home?"

 

"Welcome back, Luffy!" Nami greeted. "You, too, Zoro! How've you been?"

 

"All right," Zoro answered. "how's everything?"

 

"Good," Robin answered. "met a little Dog Girl the other day."

 

"Dog Girl?" Zoro inquired.

 

"That's right," Nami spoke. "her name's Yumi and she was running from a group of thugs."

 

"Thugs, huh?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yeah," Nami answered. "Don't worry, though. We took care of them."

 

"That's our girls!" Luffy praised with a toothy grin. "Tough as nails!"

 

"Thank you, Gummy Bear!" Nami said.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"So, anyway," Zoro started. "what's new?"

 

"Oh, nothing, really," Nami answered. "Same old, same old."

 

"Ah," Zoro muttered. "right."

 

At that moment, Luffy's stomach rumbled.

 

"Nami, I'm hungry," he spoke. "can I have some takoyaki, please?"

 

"Coming right up!" Nami beamed.

 

   She went into the kitchen to make some. During that time, Luffy waited with Zoro, the former's mouth began watering as the scent of takoyaki hit his nose.

 

"Wipe your mouth, Luffy!" Zoro shouted. "Jeez, what are you trying to do?! Flood the place?!!"

 

"Sorry." Luffy apologized, wiping his mouth.

 

After ten minutes, Nami came out with a fresh plate of takoyaki.

 

"Here you go!" she beamed as she gave it to Luffy. "Enjoy, boo!"

 

" _Itadakimasu~!!!_ " Luffy exclaimed as he began eating most of the takoyaki.

 

"He sure was hungry," Robin noted.

 

"He's always hungry," Zoro spoke, irritably. "Glutton."

 

"Kiss my hairy ass, Zoro." Luffy responded.

 

" **THAT'S IT!!!** " Zoro roared.

 

He pounced on Luffy, who let out distressed monkey screeches as Zoro mangled him.

 

"ZORO, NO!!!" Robin cried.

 

"BAD TIGER!!!" Nami shouted as she whacked Zoro with her broom. "GET OFF OF LUFFY!!!"

 

"OW!!!" Zoro cried as he let go of Luffy, who was a comically battered heap.

 

"Call a doctor...!" Luffy coughed.

 

That's just what Nami did and the doctor patched the Monkey Man up in less than 20 minutes.

 

"Thanks," Luffy spoke.

 

"Don't mention it," replied the doctor. "and as for you, Mr. Roronoa, next time someone pisses you off, try counting to ten instead of nearly mauling them to death!"

 

"Screw that shit!" Zoro shouted.

 

"Zoro!!" Robin barked. "Language!"

 

"Seriously?!" Zoro questioned.

 

"Yeah, seriously!" Robin replied.

 

Zoro groaned at this.

 

"That being said," the doctor started. "I'm off. Take it easy, Luffy."

 

"You, too," Luffy answered.

 

The doctor left, soon after.

 

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Nami asked Luffy.

 

"Ice?" Luffy asked.

 

"Of course," Nami answered as she went into the kitchen to get some ice.

 

"Poor thing," Robin said.

 

 _'Poor thing, my ass!'_ Zoro thought. _'What a baby!'_

 

Nami came back out with some ice.

 

"Put some on my head, please," Luffy spoke.

 

"Yes, Luffy," Nami replied as she gently placed the pack of ice on Luffy's head. "better?"

 

"Mm-hmm," Luffy nodded. "thank you, Nami."

 

"You're welcome, hon."

 

"Would you like anything else?" Robin asked.

 

"Some tea would be nice," Luffy answered.

 

"Right," Robin nodded as she went to the kitchen to prepare some tea. "I hope you like oolong!"

 

"Sounds good!" Luffy replied.

 

"Can I get some, too?" Zoro asked.

 

"You don't get any, ya jerk!" Nami barked.

 

"What?!" Zoro questioned. "Oh, that is bogus!!"

 

"Zoro, you nearly killed Luffy!" Robin answered. "What'd you expect?!"

 

"He crossed a line!" Zoro barked.

 

"Says the guy who mauled a defenseless Monkey Man to near death." Nami quipped.

 

Zoro growled viciously.

 

"Ah, screw you, Zoro," Nami replied.

 

 _'Freakin' Cat bitch,'_ Zoro thought.

 

"I heard that," Nami said.

 

"D'OH!!!" Zoro exclaimed.

 

"Try not to say your thoughts out loud, next time."

 

Zoro only grumbled.

 

*****Later*****

 

Luffy is now upstairs, sleeping in Nami's bed; Nami lied beside him, petting his hair.

 

"Thank you, Nami," Luffy spoke up.

 

"You're welcome, Lulu- _chan_ ," Nami replied.

 

Next, she kissed his forehead.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy giggled. "That tickles!"

 

"Is that right?" Nami asked. "Well, what if I did this?"

 

She proceeded to bow raspberries on Luffy's tummy.

 

"Ahahahahahaha!!!!" Luffy laughed. "No! Cut it out!!"

 

"No way!" Nami responded, tickling Luffy.

 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!" Luffy laughed. "NAMI, SERIOUSLY, I CAN'T BREATHE!!!"

 

Nami stopped, allowing Luffy to catch his breath.

 

"Thanks...!" he panted.

 

"You're welcome, Puddin' Pop." Nami replied.

 

Luffy smiled. Next, he yawned and stretched.

 

"I'm beat," he spoke.

 

"Sleep," Nami told him. "Especially after what Zoro did to you."

 

"Yes, Nami," Luffy spoke as he slept.

 

Nami smiled as she looked at his sleeping face.

 

 _'He is SO adorable...!'_ she thought. _'I just wanna hug him!'_

 

Luffy made soft snoring noises as he slept.

 

"Meat..." he mumbled.

 

Nami giggled.

 

"Silly monkey," she whispered.

 

 _'Hope you continue having sweet dreams,'_ the Booted Puss Woman thought. _'As many as you like to have them.'_

 

*****With Robin and Zoro*****

 

Zoro was lying near Robin, who is pouring some tea; the former let out a yawn.

 

"A bit tired, are we?" the latter asked.

 

"Yeah," Zoro answered.

 

He started purring when Robin scratched behind his ears.

 

" _Tora-kun_..." she said, soothingly.

 

"Hm?" Zoro hummed.

 

"Nothing, I'm just talking," Robin answered, petting him.

 

"Right," Zoro murmured.

 

After a five second pause, Robin spoke up, "You really need to control your temper, Zoro."

 

"It's not my fault Luffy pisses me off!" Zoro argued.

 

"I know he can be a pain, but that's no reason to nearly kill him all the time," Robin told him. "You're lucky Nami hasn't banned you from the shop, by now."

 

"It's not the first time she's banned me," Zoro muttered.

 

"I'm serious, Zoro!" Robin replied.

 

"All right, all right!" Zoro cried. "Sheesh..."

 

"Thank you, boo bear." Robin smiled.

 

Zoro blushed at this.

 

 _'At least she doesn't call me this when others are around.'_ he thought.  _'If they knew this, they'd never let me live it down.'_

 

"What are you thinking about?" Robin asked.

 

"Nothing," Zoro answered.

 

"Mm-hmm," Robin hummed, not really believing him.

 

Zoro smirked and Robin blushed.

 

"Nice try," she said. "but you're not gonna get off the hook that easily."

 

"Not even if I did this?" Zoro asked as he kissed her.

 

"Mmph!" Robin cried, though it was muffled. "Zoro!"

 

Zoro pulled away, smirking.

 

"...Still nothing." Robin spoke up with a blush. "And I also think that you should really control your temper."

 

"Eh, I tried," Zoro shrugged.

 

*****Later*****

 

Zoro is snoring as he lay on Robin's lap and the Crane Woman only pet him as he slept.

 

 _'You drive me nuts, sometimes,'_ she thought, _'but I'll always love you.'_

 

Luffy was getting a belly rub from Nami and the Monkey Man made a content sound.

 

"Aah..." he sighed. "That feels so good."

 

"Glad it does, Gummy Monkey." Nami responded.

 

Luffy yawned.

 

"Having my belly rubbed makes me sleepy," he said.

 

"I know, hon," Nami spoke, softly. "why don't you get some rest?"

 

"Okay..." Luffy answered, nodding off.

 

Nami smiled at him.

 

 _'Sweet dreams, Luffy.'_ she thought.

 

Nami gently layed her beau on her bed and lay beside him. Soon, she fell asleep, too, and Robin was the only one who remained awake.

 

"Hm," she chuckled, lightly. "I guess it's just one of those days."

 

She looked at the setting sun through the window.

 

"It's starting to get late," she noted. "I should probably get ready for bed, myself."

 

That's what she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~! Now, Luffy and Zoro are here!:lol:
> 
>  
> 
> Betcha thought that I forgot about this. Well, I didn't.:|
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, everyone.:D


	3. The Lives of Fishermen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _How the guys met their significant others._

**What's Special About Saturdays?  
Chapter Three: The Lives of Fishermen**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This crazy-fantastic series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****The Next Morning*****

 

Luffy yawned as he woke up beside Nami.

 

"Slept good..." he spoke up.

 

Then, his stomach began growling.

 

"Hungry..." he groaned.

 

"I heard your stomach, Luffy," Nami said as she woke up. "sit tight, I'll make breakfast."

 

"Yay." Luffy cheered.

 

Zoro was still asleep, as was Robin; Luffy looked out the window.

 

"Sun's almost up." he noted. "Must be pretty early."

 

"Either way, I'm going to be downstairs," Nami spoke, standing up and leaving the room. "I'll let you know when the food's ready."

 

"Thanks, Nami,"

 

"You're welcome, Luffy."

 

Soon, Nami had prepared apricot pancakes with french toast along with eggs and bacon for Luffy.

 

"Eat up," she said.

 

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Luffy exclaimed as he started eating his breakfast like there was no tomorrow.

 

Nami smiled at him, in spite of his table manners.

 

 _'At least he's happy,'_ she thought. _'Even if he is a big slob.'_

 

Nami's right ear twitched when she heard Zoro yawning as he came down from hers and Robin's room.

 

"Morning, you two," she greeted. "I made breakfast. Better hurry and eat it before Luffy does."

 

"Right," replied Zoro as he sat down. "No way am I letting that gluttonous monkey eat my food."

 

"Hey!" Luffy shouted.

 

"No arguing, boys," Nami scolded.

 

"Yes, Nami," they complied.

 

Robin just chuckled; Nami prepared breakfast for her and Zoro, as well as herself. After a while, they finished.

 

"Ah~!" Luffy sighed. "Thanks for the grub, Nami!"

 

"No problem," Nami smiled. "Glad you enjoyed it."

 

Luffy sighed as he rubbed his full belly. He even burped a bit.

 

"'Scuse me." he spoke.

 

"You're excused." Nami replied.

 

"Slob," Zoro muttered.

 

"Jerk." Luffy replied.

 

"Don't even start," Robin scolded, lightly.

 

"Yes, Robin," Luffy obeyed.

 

"That goes for you, too, Zoro," Robin added.

 

"Yeah, yeah," Zoro replied. "Whatever."

 

Robin lightly tugged on his left ear.

 

"Ouch!!" Zoro cried.

 

"Hush, you," said Robin.

 

 _'Whipped!'_ Luffy thought.

 

Zoro just grumbled under his breath.

 

"All right, enough," Nami spoke up. "let's just enjoy our morning."

 

"Right," Robin agreed.

 

"Can I have some takoyaki?" Luffy asked.

 

"You just ate!" Nami exclaimed.

 

"I'm still hungry," Luffy spoke, giving her puppy dog eyes.

 

 _'Oh, dammit, not the puppy dog eyes!'_ Nami thought.

 

"Oh...all right!" Nami cried. "God, why must you be so damn adorable?!"

 

"I have my Mom's genes," Luffy answered, batting his eyelids.

 

 _'Evidently...'_ Nami thought.

 

"Okay, Luffy," she said. "I'll get you some takoyaki, okay?"

 

"Okay." Luffy answered with his usual smile.

 

"Good boy," Nami praised, petting him.

 

   She stood up and went to make some takoyaki for Luffy. Even in spite of his gluttony, she still loved him. It's a curse among those of the Monkey family. They're too damn irresistibly adorable.

 

Soon, Nami returned with a fresh plate of takoyaki and Luffy began to devour them.

 

"Thank you, Nami!"

 

"You're welcome, Luffy."

 

Zoro rolled his eyes, but decided not to say anything. After breakfast, Luffy and Zoro left for work.

 

"Be careful!" Nami called.

 

"Don't worry!" Luffy replied. "We'll be back faster than you can say Kamehameha!"

 

(A/N: I am such a DBZ nerd.)

 

Robin just laughed.

 

"Good one!" Nami spoke.

 

"Thanks!" Luffy replied.

 

Even Zoro couldn't help smirking a little.

 

"Okay, I'll admit, that was a good one," he said.

 

"Thanks!" Luffy grinned. "I thought of it, just now!"

 

In a short while, the boys were out of sight.

 

"Time to open up shop," Nami spoke up.

 

"Indeed," Robin agreed.

 

The girls got to work in opening up their shop and once it was open, customers came by. It wasn't too busy, though, it was nice.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

Luffy and Zoro are out on their boat, fishing; they haven't caught anything, yet.

 

"Damn," Zoro cursed. "I hate days like these."

 

"Me, too," Luffy agreed.

 

instantly, Luffy felt something tugging on his line.

 

"Oh! I got something!" he cried.

 

"Hurry up and reel it in!" Zoro exclaimed.

 

"I'm trying!" Luffy cried.

 

Whatever was pulling on Luffy's fishing line was putting up a good fight.

 

"Zoro! Help me!!" Luffy called.

 

Zoro grabbed on to the fishing rod and helped Luffy pull up whatever was under water.

 

"Rrrrgh!!" Luffy growled as he pulled.

 

With a loud roar, he and Zoro pulled up a large bluefin tuna!

 

"WHOA!!!" they exclaimed.

 

"With a fish this big, we'll be sure to be rollin' in the big bucks, now!" Luffy noted. "Think of how much we could eat with that!!"

 

"Or all the booze!" Zoro pointed out.

 

Using all of their strength, Luffy and Zoro brought the fish onto their boat.

 

"HEAVE-HO!!" they cried, bring the fish on board.

 

The huge trout flopped around on their boat.

 

"One down," Luffy spoke. "Now we just have to get it back to town."

 

"Gonna need a lot more than this," Zoro said as he removed his shirt and prepared to dive into the ocean.

 

(A/N: Fang- You're welcome, Zoro fangirls. XD

 

Me- Yes. XD)

 

   In the water, Zoro brandished his swords as he prepared to cut down the fish around him. Luffy looked at the water, just to make sure he was all right.

 

 _'Three Sword Style,'_ thought Zoro as he prepared to slash at the fish. _'360 CALIBER PHOENIX!!'_

 

***SLASH!!!***

 

He cut down all of the bluefin tuna within his range.

 

 _'Got 'em!'_ Zoro thought with a smirk.

 

Afterwards, he hauled all of the deceased tuna onto his and Luffy's ship.

 

"Man, what a haul!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Let's head back," Zoro spoke up. "maybe we can have some of the fish to eat when we do."

 

"Good, cuz I'm starving," Luffy said.

 

***GRRRUMMUURRRGH!!!***

 

"See?" Luffy asked, rubbing his stomach.

 

"Yeah, I know, Luffy," Zoro answered. "You and your stomach."

 

Luffy's stomach growled again, as if to say, "Screw you!"

 

"Tummy!" Luffy scolded. "You be nice! That's not how we talk to friends!"

 

His stomach softly growled, as if it was saying, "Feh."; Zoro sweat-dropped at this.

 

"...You are probably the only person I know who talks to his stomach like it's a child," he spoke.

 

"That's bad?" Luffy questioned, confused.

 

"No, just freaking weird," Zoro answered.

 

"Oh." was all Luffy said. "Okay."

 

Subsequently, they headed back to shore and in a short amount of time, they took their haul to their workplace.

 

" _Oi~!_ " Luffy called. "Anyone here?! We got lots of fish!!"

 

At that moment, their boss, Genzo appeared.

 

"Welcome back," he greeted. "What'd you bring in?"

 

"Bluefin tuna," Luffy answered. "big ones, too!"

 

"I can see that," Genzo remarked. "well, bring 'em over here."

 

"Got it," Luffy nodded. "Show him, Zoro!"

 

Zoro showed the many fish that he and Luffy caught.

 

"See?" he asked.

 

"Oh, that's quite a haul," Genzo praised. "well done."

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy chuckled. "Thanks, old man!"

 

"Yeah, thanks," Zoro added.

 

   Anyhow, they got to work in sending their catch out to be sold on the market. Luffy tried to sneak some for himself, only to get whacked on the head by Genzo.

 

"OW!!" he cried.

 

"NO EATING THE MERCHANDISE!!!!" Genzo shouted.

 

Luffy just pouted before going back to work.

 

"Stingy..." he muttered.

 

"I heard that!" Genzo called.

 

Luffy yelped.

 

"Whipped," Zoro smirked.

 

"Kiss my ass," Luffy retorted.

 

After a while, they managed to transport all of the fish.

 

"Good work, boys," Genzo commended.

 

"Thanks, old man," replied Luffy and Zoro.

 

*****Later*****

 

The guys are out at sea again, fishing for more trout; at the moment, they have caught about half a ton of fish.

 

"Amazing how well our luck's changed," Luffy noted.

 

"I know, right?" Zoro asked.

 

   Zoro dove back into the ocean to catch more fish and Luffy sat in the boat, waiting. Underwater, Zoro drew his swords again. Suddenly, he spotted it: a large blue Marlin.

 

 _'Hello,'_ he thought, smirking.

 

The Marlin soon noticed Zoro, although instead of fleeing, it charged at him.

 

***CLANG!!!***

 

   They clashed; Luffy dunked his head into the water to watch, remembering to hold his breath as he did. He watched Zoro fight with the Marlin and there were times he almost thought the fish was going to skewer him, nevertheless, Zoro managed to dodge.

 

 _'Now, Three-Sword Style...'_ Zoro thought, preparing to attack. _'PURGATORY ONI GIRI!!!'_

 

***SLASH!!!!***

 

He cut down the Marlin, killing it and at that point, he surfaced and pulled the fish up to the boat.

 

"Nice one, Zoro!" Luffy praised, flashing a thumbs-up.

 

"Thanks," Zoro responded. "now, let's get these back and sell them."

 

"Right!" Luffy agreed.

 

   So, they sailed back to shore, and repeated the process of sending the fish to the market. Such is the life of a fisherman. A while later, it was time for them to go home.

 

"See ya, tomorrow, Gen- _san_!" Luffy called. "Same time, same place!"

 

"You got it!" replied Genzo. "See ya, boys!"

 

The guys left, right after.

 

"Man, I'm starving," Luffy spoke, rubbing his belly.

 

"What else is new?" Zoro asked, not caring.

 

"I can't help it!" Luffy complained. "You know how big of an appetite I have!"

 

His stomach growled in agreement.

 

"Ugh..." Zoro groaned. "Glutton."

 

"Tight ass." Luffy muttered.

 

Zoro growled viciously at him, causing him to flinch.

 

"That's what I thought," he said.

 

*****Later that day*****

 

   Business was going smoothly at the tea shop. The place had a few customers, and in spite of that, it was fine. As long as they were making money, they didn't care if they had only one customer.

 

"Here you go, sir," Nami spoke as she handed a man a cup of tea and a plate of dumplings.

 

"Thank you, miss," the man said. " _Arigato._ "

 

" _Dōitashimashite._ " Nami replied.

 

At that moment, Yumi entered the shop.

 

"Hi!" she chirped.

 

"Oh, hello, Yumi!" Nami greeted. "Robin, look who's here!"

 

"Hello, Yumi," she greeted, sweetly. "How are you?"

 

"I'm good," Yumi answered, taking her seat. "How are you?"

 

"We're doing fine," Nami answered. "Luffy and Zoro are off at work, although I think they should be getting off by now."

 

"Luffy and Zoro?" Yumi repeated, blinking.

 

"They're our boyfriends," Nami explained. "they're very nice, too. You'd like them, especially Luffy."

 

"What's he like?" Yumi asked, intrigued.

 

"Well, let's see," Nami began. "he can be a bit of a slob, sometimes...and gluttonous...maybe a bit on the dumb side...but, he's also really kindhearted and sweet."

 

"Aw," Yumi cooed. "that's cute!"

 

Nami giggled.

 

"What about Zoro?" Yumi inquired.

 

"Well," Robin began, "Zoro can come off as a bit...off-putting...a little grumpy, sometimes...nonetheless, he does a soft side. He just doesn't like to show it often."

 

"That sounds like my daddy!" Yumi giggled.

 

Robin chuckled warmly.

 

"You think so?" she asked.

 

"Mm!" Yumi nodded. "Lots of people wonder why my mommy's with him, though."

 

"It's the same with Zoro and myself," Robin explained. "Luffy and Nami are also part of it."

 

"They are?" Yumi inquired. "How so?"

 

"Some people think that Luffy's way too dumb for me," Nami answered. "they also say that I'm way too beautiful for someone as 'ugly' as he is."

 

Next, she showed Yumi a picture of Luffy.

 

"Does this look ugly to you?!"

 

"No," Yumi answered, bluntly.

 

"EXACTLY!!!" Nami exclaimed.

 

Yumi giggled at this.

 

"Anyway," Nami spoke. "Robin and I couldn't care less what anyone says about our relationships. Everyone's got their opinions."

 

Yumi smiled.

 

"Yeah!" she nodded. "Who cares what they think?"

 

"Right," Nami concurred, petting the little half demon.

 

At that moment, Luffy and Zoro entered the shop.

 

"Speak of the devil," Robin smiled.

 

"Welcome back, boys," Nami greeted. "You're just in time to meet Yumi."

 

"Hi," Yumi greeted. "It's nice to meet you."

 

"You, too," Luffy grinned. "Shishishi!"

 

Yumi giggled.

 

"So, you're the girl that our girlfriends helped out the other day, aren't you?" Zoro asked.

 

"Yes," Yumi answered with a nod.

 

"What happened?" Luffy asked. "Why were those guys chasing you?"

 

"...They're mercenaries," Yumi answered. "They've been after me, my family, and anyone affiliated with us for years."

 

"Who hired them to come after you?" Zoro asked.

 

"An enemy of my grandfather," Yumi answered.

 

"Yikes," Luffy said. "That's rough."

 

"No kidding," Nami agreed.

 

"So far, they haven't attacked," Yumi added. "for how long is anyone's guess."

 

"Well, don't worry Yumi," Luffy told her. "those guys won't mess with you, so long as we're around."

 

"That's right," Zoro added.

 

"Thank you," Yumi spoke, bowing.

 

"Ah, there's no need for that bowing stuff," Luffy said as he hugged her. "Come here, you!"

 

Yumi gasped in surprise, notwithstanding, she laughed and hugged him back.

 

"Thanks!" she spoke.

 

"You're welcome!" Luffy replied.

 

Nami and Robin laughed.

 

"Hey, Luffy," Yumi started. "how did you and Zoro meet Nami and Robin?"

 

"Around two years ago," Luffy answered, setting Yumi down. "it all happened on a dark and stormy night. Woola, woola, woola, woola, woola..."

 

(A/N: God bless _Chowder_. ^^)

 

*****Two Years Ago*****

 

   Luffy and Zoro were in the middle of a terrible storm and they had a terrible day of fishing, too. All they caught were sardines; those were common fish and therefore did not sell very big money on the fish market.

 

However, that wasn't the point. The point was that they were in the middle of the pouring rain and they were starving.

 

"Things can't possibly get any worse!" spoke Zoro.

 

(A/N: _Tha~t's wha~t you~ thi~nk._ )

 

***BOOM!!***

 

Thunder rumbled in the sky and lightning flashed!

 

"You just _HAD_ to say it, didn't you?" Luffy asked.

 

"Oh, shut up," Zoro grumbled. "You're not making it better."

 

"Whatever," Luffy replied.

 

Eventually, they made it to dry land.

 

"Ugh...I don't feel so good," Luffy spoke. "I think I'm gonna...ah...AH...AAAAAAAAHHCCHOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

 

He sneezed on Zoro's face.

 

"Nice," Zoro murmured. " _Real_ nice."

 

"Sorry," Luffy apologized as he sniffled. "Couldn't help it."

 

"Yeah, yeah," Zoro responded. "let's just hurry up and find shelter."

 

"Right," Luffy nodded in agreement.

 

   Thus, they walked around the city in the storm. As they did, they noticed that most of the stores, restaurants, and shops were closed due to the weather.

 

"Damn," Luffy cursed. "None of the shops and restaurants are open, and I'm starving!"

 

His stomach growled, as if to prove his point.

 

"Shut up in there!" he shouted.

 

Zoro sweat-dropped at this.

 

"Good grief," he muttered. "What a glutton you are."

 

Luffy stuck his tongue out at Zoro in response.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

In another part of town, Nami and Robin are in their shop, however, it looked like they were getting ready to close, too.

 

"It's raining cats and dogs out there." discerned Nami, glancing outside. "I pity anyone who's caught out in this weather."

 

"Me, too." Robin agreed. "We should count ourselves lucky, I suppose."

 

"Yeah," Nami conceded.

 

Shortly, Robin spotted Luffy and Zoro walking in the rain.

 

"What in the world?!" she questioned in surprise. "Nami, look outside!"

 

Nami looked outside and she gasped.

 

"Great Ceiling Cat!" she cried before she opened the door. "Hey! You two!!"

 

The guys turned their attention to Nami.

 

"Get in here before you catch your death!!" Nami shouted.

 

"Oh, thank god!" Zoro exclaimed.

 

"Me first!!" Luffy cried as he rushed inside.

 

He blitzed right past Nami!

 

"Whoa!!" Nami cried.

 

Zoro came in, and not long after, both boys were shaking like leaves and sopping wet.

 

"Jeez, what were you guys thinking?" Nami asked, handing each of them a towel.

 

"It's not like we had much choice," Zoro answered as he took the towel and began to dry off. "none of the other places were open."

 

"Yeah," Luffy added, drying himself off, too. "plus, we had a really crappy day of fishing."

 

"Fishing, huh?" Nami asked.

 

"Yeah, we're fishermen," Luffy answered. "Although, today, the pickings were pretty slim."

 

"Sorry to hear that," spoke Nami. "You guys are welcome to stay until the storm clears."

 

"Thanks a million!" smiled Luffy.

 

"Would you like some tea?" Robin asked.

 

"Love some," Zoro answered. "Thanks."

 

Robin nodded before she heard an odd rumbling sound.

 

"Was that thunder?" she asked.

 

"No," Luffy answered. "that's just my stomach."

 

***GROOOOOAWWWWWRRRR~!!!***

 

"Oh," muttered Robin. "I see."

 

"Would you like some gyoza?" Nami asked. "I'm in the middle of making some right now."

 

"Yes, please!" answered Luffy.

 

"Great!" Nami responded. "Don't go away!"

 

Zoro took a look around the room and needless, he seemed rather intrigued.

 

"Nice place," he commented.

 

"Very roomy." added Luffy.

 

"Thank you," Robin said. "Nami and I do our best."

 

"Yep!" Nami agreed, bringing out a plate of gyoza. "Robin and I opened this shop together!"

 

"You did?" Luffy asked.

 

"Uh-huh," Nami answered. "It actually belonged to someone else, but he was selling the place anyway, so we saved up our money and here we are!"

 

"Cool!" spoke Luffy.

 

Nami set down the plate of gyoza on the table.

 

"Dig in!" she said.

 

And that's just what Luffy did.

 

"Hey, stupid!" Zoro shouted. "Save some for me!!"

 

"Sorry." Luffy apologized with his mouth full. "I couldn't help myself."

 

He shared the gyoza with Zoro, who ate one of the snacks with some dipping sauce.

 

"Not bad," Zoro spoke up. "Especially the dipping sauce."

 

"Yeah! This is really good!" Luffy added.

 

"I'm glad you like them!" Nami beamed. "I made them myself!"

 

"You did a kickass job!" Luffy commented.

 

Nami blushed at this.

 

"Thanks," she replied. "I appreciate it."

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "No problem!"

 

Nami and Robin both smiled. After a while, Luffy and Zoro had eaten their fill.

 

"Phew!" Luffy sighed, patting his overstuffed stomach. "I'm stuffed!"

 

"I'll say," noted Robin. "you ate more than 50 gyoza."

 

"Yeah," agreed Nami. "that's the most I've ever cooked in a long time. You've sure got a big appetite."

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Most members in my family do!"

 

"Is that so?" Robin asked.

 

"Yup!" Luffy nodded. "My brother, my Grandpa...my Dad, too, I think, but I've never met him."

 

Robin chuckled.

 

"I see," she spoke up. "so it runs in the family."

 

"Yep!" Luffy replied before he stretched his arms and yawned. "Oh, boy...I always get sleepy on a full stomach."

 

"You can sleep here for the night." Nami offered.

 

"Thanks," Zoro said.

 

"No problem." Nami replied.

 

"The rooms are upstairs," Robin added.

 

"Thanks!" said Luffy as he headed upstairs.

 

Zoro followed after him. They each went to separate rooms and slept there for the night.

 

"They seem nice," Robin spoke.

 

"Yeah," Nami agreed. "Especially the monkey."

 

Robin smiled at her.

 

"What?" Nami asked, blinking.

 

"Nothing," Robin answered.

 

"Mm-hmm," Nami hummed, not believing the Crane Woman. "Right."

 

Robin chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, we're in flashback mode!:D


	4. Morning Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Luffy needs to go No. 1, though he sees something very interesting in the bathroom..._

**What's Special About Saturdays?  
Chapter Four: Morning Surprise**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This looney series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****The Next Morning*****

 

Luffy yawned as he awoke from his slumber; his hair was a little messier than usual.

 

"I slept good." he spoke up.

 

Zoro was in the other room, still snoring away.

 

_'Typical Zoro,'_ Luffy thought.

 

   Anyhoo, Luffy went to the bathroom, needing to relieve himself. Although, once he got there, he gasped. Nami was in the bathroom and she was just getting out of the shower.

 

_'Sweet Mother of all things hot...!'_ Luffy thought, blushing.

 

That's when she saw Luffy and she blushed a bright shade of red. Then...

 

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

 

"AAH!!! I'M SORRY!!!"

 

Luffy immediately ran out of the bathroom.

 

"YOU PERV!!!" Nami shouted. "KNOCK ON THE DOOR NEXT TIME!!!"

 

With Zoro, he had awoken upon hearing Nami screaming.

 

"What the hell?" he asked.

 

Soon, Luffy came rushing in and hid under a nearby futon.

 

"Luffy, what are you doing?" Zoro asked.

 

"Hiding." Luffy answered.

 

"I can see that," Zoro noted. "Why?"

 

"Cuz I saw that orange-haired cat lady getting out of the shower." Luffy answered.

 

"Oh, brother," Zoro muttered.

 

"I didn't know she was even in there!" Luffy cried.

 

"It's called 'knocking the door', Luffy," Zoro explained. "Ever heard of it?"

 

"Yes," the Monkey Man answered. "but I really had to use the bathroom."

 

Zoro sighed.

 

"Good grief," he muttered. "What a baby you are."

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

Nami is in her room, getting herself dressed.

 

"Damn perv," Nami cursed. "Where he was raised? In a barn!?"

 

A knock is heard at her door.

 

"Come in," she said.

 

The door opened and Robin entered.

 

"Oh," Nami spoke. "Hi, Robin."

 

"Hi," Robin greeted. "are you all right?"

 

"No," Nami answered. "that Monkey Man saw me naked!"

 

"Oh, Nami, I'm sure he didn't mean to walk in on you," Robin told her. "he probably didn't know you were in there."

 

"It's called 'knocking' Robin!" Nami replied. "He could've tried that, first, that dumbass!"

 

"I see..." muttered the Crane Woman. "Well, maybe he was in a hurry."

 

"Yeah, in a hurry to see me naked." Nami murmured.

 

"Nami," Robin scolded.

 

"Yeah, yeah." the Booted Puss replied. "Anyway, we better start opening the shop."

 

"Of course," Robin nodded.

 

Before opening the tea shop, both ladies got to work in cleaning up. Luffy took this time to finally use the bathroom during this time.

 

"Ahh..." he sighed, contentedly. "Sweet relief."

 

   After he was done, he zipped up his fly, flushed, and washed his hands. Then, he left the bathroom. Next, he headed downstairs. Once there, he saw Nami and Robin getting the shop ready. Naturally, the former was not happy to see him. However, his thoughts were interrupted by his growling stomach.

 

"I'm hungry." he spoke up. "May I please have some breakfast?"

 

Nami didn't answer him, for she only gave him a nasty glare.

 

"What's with the look?" Luffy asked.

 

"Hmph!" Nami replied.

 

"Luffy, she's mad at you for walking in on her," Robin answered.

 

"But I didn't mean it!" Luffy cried. "I was in a hurry and...I forgot to knock!"

 

"Oh, yeah?" Nami asked.

 

"Yeah...I really had to pee," Luffy answered. "I also just woke up."

 

"It doesn't matter!" Nami snapped. "I oughta fine your hairy ass for seeing me naked!"

 

"But...but--" Luffy began.

 

"That's enough," Robin chimed in.

 

Nami and Luffy looked at the Crane Woman.

 

"Nami, can't you let this slide?" Robin asked. "For goodness sake, he was half-asleep!"

 

"...Fine," Nami answered, begrudgingly. "but only because you insist."

 

Luffy heaved a relieved sigh.

 

"Thank you," he spoke. "Now, can I please have something to eat? I'm hungry!"

 

"Sure thing," responded Robin. "how does takoyaki sound?"

 

"Great!" Luffy answered. "I love takoyaki!"

 

Robin chuckled before she went to the kitchen to make some and Luffy sat patiently in his chair. As he did, Nami sat next to him.

 

"Hi." he greeted.

 

"...Hi," Nami greeted back.

 

"...I really didn't mean to walk in on you." Luffy told her.

 

"..." Nami was silent. Though, she looked at Luffy, who blinked innocently at her...and she sighed.

 

"What the hell?" Nami asked. "I can't stay mad at you."

 

Luffy grinned.

 

"Thanks!" he spoke.

 

"Yeah, yeah." Nami replied.

 

At that moment, Zoro came downstairs.

 

"Hey, Zoro." Luffy greeted.

 

"Yo," Zoro responded. "what's for breakfast?"

 

"Takoyaki!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Cool," said Zoro. "when's it ready?"

 

"In about 10 more minutes." Nami answered.

 

Luffy's stomach growled, and he grinned sheepishly.

 

"Excuse me," he muttered.

 

"It's fine," Nami told him. "Robin should be done making the food soon."

 

*****Later*****

 

Robin presented a large plate of takoyaki to the guys.

 

"Enjoy," she said.

 

"You know I will!" Luffy exclaimed before he began to pig out.

 

"Hey, save some for me!" shouted Zoro. "Dammit, you're not the only one who has to eat!!"

 

"Sorry," Luffy apologized with his mouth full. "I was hungry."

 

"You're always hungry!" Zoro exclaimed.

 

Robin chuckled at them while Nami sighed.

 

"Good lord," she murmured. "how can someone eat that much?"

 

Afterwards, the guys had finished eating. Luffy sighed, feeling content as he rubbed his bulging gut.

 

"I'm stuffed," he spoke up. "thanks for the grub!"

 

"Our pleasure," Robin said. "Glad you enjoyed it."

 

"Us, too," replied Luffy before he burped. "'Scuse me."

 

_'At least he has some manners,'_ Nami thought. _'not a lot, but some.'_

 

Afterwards, the guys had to leave.

 

"Feel free to come back!" Robin called.

 

"We will!" Luffy replied.

 

"Thanks for letting us stay!" Zoro called.

 

"You're welcome!" Nami replied.

 

As the boys left, the girls went back to their shop.

 

"They were nice," Robin noted.

 

"Yeah," Nami agreed. "even if one of them did walk in on me."

 

"Nami," Robin scolded. "are we going into this again?"

 

"...No, I'll behave." Nami answered.

 

"That's what I thought." said Robin.

 

   And so, the guys started coming around a lot more frequently. They would chat, eat, and chat some more. As well as eat some more. There were times they would spend the night over, just for the heck of it. The girls didn't mind, because they actually enjoyed their company. In fact, they started to enjoy it a lot more than anyone, even themselves, knew.

 

   Nami would often laugh at Luffy's jokes, and whenever he ate too much, she'd always be there to comfort him. With Zoro and Robin, the former always found great pleasure in the latter scratching behind his ears and he would purr each time. Luffy would tease him about it, though. This resulted in Zoro telling Luffy to piss off and Nami would scold Zoro for being a bully. The Tiger Man would complain and then he'd decide to just drop it.

 

Thus began their little routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're still in flashback mode!:D


	5. Valiant Monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Luffy and Nami take their relationship to the next level._

**What's Special About Saturdays?  
Chapter Five: Valiant Monkey**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This nut-filled series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   Things were going pretty smoothly in the neighborhood and Nami was the only one at the shop, that day...soon, there was trouble. Some street punks decided to come in and cause a ruckus.

 

"Just what I need," Nami spoke to herself. "riffraff."

 

_'The one day I'm here by myself,'_ she thought. _'a bunch of punks show up and try to stir up trouble!'_

 

"Hey!" she called. "Unless you're here to have some tea, I suggest you get out!"

 

The punks looked at Nami and then they laughed.

 

"Look here, kitty!" shouted the leader. "I wouldn't drink any of that piss that you call tea to save my life!"

 

"So, give us all your money or we'll trash the place!" added one of his lackeys.

 

"Excuse me?" Nami asked.

 

"You heard us!" yelled another one of the punks. "Give us all your valuables!"

 

"The hell I will!" Nami replied.

 

"So be it." said the punk leader. "Men! Tear this place up!"

 

The gang of thugs roared in reply as they start trashing everything; Nami gasped in terror.

 

"Dammit, stop!" she cried as she tried to stop them, but was violently shoved to the side.

 

"Outta the way, bitch!" yelled one of the goons.

 

"Hey, look at what I found!" chimed in another one of them...holding an urn with a tangerine design. "Looks valuable!"

 

Nami gasped in absolute horror.

 

"Stop!" she shouted as she tried to get the urn from him. "My mother's ashes are in there!!"

 

"Back off, bitch!" the punk shouted, pushing Nami back.

 

"Oof!!" Nami cried as she fell to the floor.

 

"Feh!" the punk scoffed. "Maybe I should just break this stupid vase."

 

"No! Please!!" Nami cried as tears began to form in her eyes. "NOT THAT!!!"

 

Just when the thug was about to make due on his threat, a paw reached out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

 

"What the--?!"

 

He turned around...only to be punched in the face.

 

" _NANI~_!?!?!" his colleagues questioned in shocked.

 

"Eh?!" Nami questioned in shock.

 

The paw suddenly grabbed the urn and set it back in its rightful place. It is soon revealed to be...Luffy.

 

"Luffy!" Nami cried, happily.

 

"Didn't your mothers ever teach you not to make a mess?" Luffy asked the thugs.

 

"G-Get lost, shrimp!" one of them shouted, nervously. "This has nothing to do with you!"

 

"That's where you're wrong," Luffy corrected him. "anyone who threatens Nami or her shop has to answer to me!"

 

"Thank you, Luffy!" Nami spoke up.

 

"You're welcome, Nami!" Luffy grinned.

 

At that instant, he turned to the rest of the street thugs with a death glare.

 

"If I were you, I'd beat it!" Luffy shouted.

 

"D-Don't get cocky, asshole!!!" one of them shouted as they all ran towards Luffy, weapons brandished.

 

Luffy sighed and shook his head.

 

"Why do they always have to do it the hard way?" he asked.

 

"Luffy, look out!!" Nami cried.

 

Just when one of them was about to cut the Monkey Man down...

 

***POW!***

 

Luffy socked one of the thugs right in the jaw!

 

"UGH!!" the thug cried as he fell to the floor with a bloody mouth!

 

Next, Luffy kicked another thug in the gut!

 

Nami's jaw dropped in awe.

 

_'Amazing...!'_ she thought. _'He's so strong!'_

 

At that moment, he kneed another in the _juevos_!

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH~!!!!" the punk let out a high-pitched scream the moment Luffy's knee collided with his family jewels.

 

Even Nami cringed at this, and she wasn't even a man!

 

_'Jeez!!'_ she thought. _'He doesn't fight fair, does he?!'_

 

Luffy continued laying the smackdown on the rest of the thugs and he even broke one of their arms!

 

"AAAAAAAAHHHH~!!!!!" the punk screamed. "MY ARM~!!!"

 

At that moment, they decided to clear the hell out.

 

"And don't let me catch you here again!" Luffy shouted after them.

 

The punks were screaming their heads off as they ran down the streets of Tokyo.

 

"RUN AWAY~!!!!! RUN AWAY LIKE LITTLE GIRLS~!!!!" one of the punks screamed. "THIS GUY'S INSANE!!!!"

 

Luffy laughed his ass off as he watched them flee.

 

"Ah, douches." he sighed.

 

"Thanks, Luffy," Nami told him.

 

"You're welcome, Nami!" Luffy replied.

 

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Nami asked. "Shouldn't you be out fishing?"

 

"Eh, I got off early, today," Luffy answered. "Figured I'd come and see you. Is that okay?"

 

"It's totally fine." Nami responded, smiling. "Would you like some food?"

 

"Got any ramen?" Luffy inquired.

 

"Sure!" Nami answered.

 

"Great!" Luffy exclaimed. "Shishishishi!"

 

So, Nami cooked up some ramen for Luffy and he eat his fill of the noodles.

 

"Mmm~!" he hummed. "So good! Thanks, Nami!"

 

"You're welcome, Luffy!" Nami smiled, sweetly. "It's the least I can do for you helping me out!"

 

"Shishishi!" the Monkey Man giggled.

 

Luffy was about to take another bite of the ramen, but then a fish cake fell off his mouth.

 

"Oops!" he cried as he reached down to get it, though what he didn't realize was that Nami was about to do the same.

 

In that moment...their paws touched and both Nami and Luffy blushed.

 

"Ack! I'm sorry!" Luffy cried, pulling his hand back.

 

"N-not your fault," Nami spoke up, flustered.

 

A pause...until Luffy suddenly got up.

 

"A-Anyway, I gotta go." he spoke up, nervously, as he prepared to leave.

 

"Wait!" Nami cried.

 

"What?" Luffy replied.

 

"Um...why don't you stay here for a little while longer?" Nami asked. "You don't even have to pay!"

 

"...All right."

 

   So, Luffy stayed over and right now, he and Nami are upstairs, sitting on the couch. The atmosphere was...awkward, to say the least. Nami glanced at Luffy, who returned that same glance only to blush and look away.

 

_'Okay, Luffy, just stay calm,'_ he thought. _'act natural!'_

 

"Uhhh..." Luffy muttered. "Yeah."

 

_'Better than nothing, I suppose...'_ the Monkey Man mentally surmised.

 

Nami continued looking at the Capuchin Monkey Man.

 

_'Dammit, why does he have to be this cute?!'_ she thought. _'Makes me wanna eat him up.'_

 

Soon, she scooted closer to him.

 

"So...Luffy," she began, "have you...have you ever been with any other girls before?"

 

"Uh...does Makino count?" Luffy asked.

 

"Makino?" Nami repeated. "Who's that?"

 

"Oh, she's just a bartender that used to take care of me when I was little," Luffy answered, scratching his cheek with a finger. "so, does she count?"

 

"I don't believe so." Nami answered. "Anyone else?"

 

"Well, there's Shiemi. She's nice and all, but I only like her as a friend." Luffy started. "There's also Shura, only she's nuts...and there's also Izumo, except we could never work out, because...well...to be frank, she's a bitch."

 

"...I'm sorry to hear that." Nami apologized.

 

"It's all right," Luffy told her. "there's also Orihime and Roberta, but they scare the s*** out of me."

 

"Who are Orihime and Roberta?" Nami inquired.

 

"A couple of Exorcists," answered Luffy. "they're two of the best and the most deadly."

 

"Whoa..." Nami muttered.

 

"Yeah," Luffy agreed. "they once annihilated a horde of demons that were plaguing a village."

 

"Really?!" Nami asked.

 

"Yup," Luffy answered.

 

Nami gulped at this.

 

"That's only half of what everyone else, myself included, know." Luffy added.

 

"Only half?" Nami repeated.

 

"Yeah," Luffy nodded. "not many people know about their pasts...but I don't really care about that, honestly."

 

"You don't?" Nami asked.

 

"Nah," Luffy answered, shaking his head. "I'm not the kind of person that dwells on the past. I like to look to the future! Shishishi!"

 

Nami smiled.

 

"That's very sweet." she said.

 

"Thanks," Luffy replied.

 

"That's not all..." Nami added as she got on top of Luffy, draping her arms around him, causing the Monkey Man to blush.

 

"Uh, Nami?" Luffy asked, nervously. "W-what are you doing?"

 

"Isn't it obvious?" Nami asked.

 

Luffy blushed...before he pulled away.

 

"I-I just remembered, I gotta meet up with Zoro later!" he exclaimed before he walked out, and rather quickly at that.

 

"Wait, what?" Nami asked. "Wait, Luffy!"

 

"Thanks for the food and stuff!" Luffy called. "Bye, Nami!"

 

Nami was just left dumbstruck. Why did Luffy just leave like that?

 

*****Later*****

 

"You're tell me that a hot chick came on to you and you just flat out rejected her?" Shura asked.

 

"Yes." Luffy answered.

 

"ARE YOU HIGH!?" she questioned. "SHE CLEARLY LIKES YOU AND YOU JUST BRUSH OFF HER FEELINGS SO EASILY!?"

 

"That's just sad, Luffy," added Rin. "if I was in your shoes, I would gladly go all the way with Nami."

 

"I'm gonna pretend that I didn't hear that." Luffy muttered. "And Shura, I wanted to, but I can't!"

 

"WHY?!" Shura asked. "WHAT'S STOPPING YOU!?"

 

"My grandpa!" Luffy answered.

 

"WHAT DOES THAT OLD DOG HAVE TO DO WITH ANY OF THIS?!!" Shura questioned.

 

"He said that if I ever had sex before I was married, he'd kick my ass." Luffy answered.

 

(A/N: And he would, because we all know how crazy Garp is.): )

 

"So what?!" Shura asked. "We all have urges! He needs to accept that! It's time you put your foot down and stood up to that old fart! Show some damn backbone already!!"

 

"You don't understand!" Luffy cried. "My grandpa is a freaking monster!! He tried to kill me when I was little!! Hell, he still tries to kill me today!!!"

 

"Oh, how sad," Shura spoke, sarcastically as she rubbed her index finger and thumb together. "Let me play you a sappy song on the world's smallest violin."

 

"I'm being serious!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Luffy, I cannot believe I'm saying this, but Shura's right!" Zoro shouted. "You're a grown-ass man! Tell your gramps he can't keep treating you like this!!"

 

"Luffy, do you love Nami?" Shura inquired.

 

"Yeah." Luffy answered.

 

"Then, show her you love her!" Shura yelled. "Go back there, say you're sorry to her, and then F*** THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUTTA HER!!!!"

 

"Yes, ma'am!" Luffy cried.

 

Immediately, he ran out.

 

"Dumbass..." Shura muttered.

 

"I know, right?" Rin agreed.

 

*****Back at the Tea Shop*****

 

Nami sighed as she swept the porch of the shop.

 

"Nami~!"

 

Nami looked up and saw Luffy running to her.

 

"Oh," she muttered, looking away. "Hi, Luffy."

 

"Nami, please let me explain," spoke Luffy. "I understand what you were trying to do--"

 

"Actually, Luffy," Nami interrupted, "it's okay. I shouldn't have tried to force myself on you...I should've asked if it was okay, first."

 

"No, no, Nami, that's not it," Luffy explained. "there's a reason why I pushed you away. It's...my Grandpa."

 

"Your grandpa?" Nami repeated. "What does he have to do with any of this?"

 

"He told me that if I ever had sex before I was married, he'd kick my ass."

 

"That's insane!" Nami exclaimed. "Why would he say that?!"

 

"Because, he's a whack job," Luffy answered. "and he scares the s*** out of me."

 

"Wow," Nami muttered.

 

"Yeah...the only woman he's ever been afraid of was my Mom," Luffy added. "she's more terrifying than him."

 

"Really?" Nami asked.

 

"Mm-hmm." Luffy hummed. "Gramps didn't start bothering me until she...well..."

 

He didn't need to finish, for Nami already knew what he was about to say. She held Luffy's paw, causing him to look at her.

 

"I'm sorry." she said.

 

"It's not your fault," Luffy answered, shaking his head. "Some things are...just beyond our control."

 

In that instant, Nami gave Luffy a hug.

 

"...Thank you."

 

"You're welcome." Nami replied. "I know what'll make us both feel better."

 

"...I think so, too," Luffy grinned.

 

Nami smirked before leading Luffy back into the shop.

 

_'Oh, my god, this is really happening,'_ he thought. _'I'm really going to do it. I'm really gonna have my first time!'_

 

*****Soon*****

 

The Monkey Man and the Booted Puss Woman were both upstairs, making out.

 

"Ahh...ahh...!!" Nami moaned as she and Luffy's tongues wrestled each other for dominance.

 

"Nami...!" Luffy groaned as his tongue went in deeper. "You...taste so good...!!"

 

"So do you...!" Nami responded.

 

As they continued making out, Nami began to strip and Luffy's face turned beet red, seeing Nami's cans.

 

"H-holy...!!"

 

Nami giggled.

 

"Wanna feel~?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

 

A little blood trickled down Luffy's nose.

 

"Yes...!" he squeaked.

 

   Although, there was one slight problem...he couldn't move. Nami picked up on this, so she took his hand, and placed it delicately on her right melon. A pause...until Luffy gave it a light rub.

 

"Mm..."

 

Surprised, yet intrigued...Luffy then gave her right melon a small squeeze. This earned a squeak from the Booted Puss Woman.

 

"W-what?" Luffy asked, slightly startled. "Did I do something wrong?"

 

"No," Nami answered. "you're doing fine."

 

"I am?" Luffy asked, blushing.

 

"Yup." Nami answered. "Keep going."

 

"O-okay," Luffy answered.

 

He continued rubbing her right breast, earning more pleasurable moans from Nami.

 

"Ahh...yes...!"

 

_'Wow,'_ Luffy thought.

 

Next, Luffy grabbed her other melon and he started squeezing it.

 

"Ah...!"

 

This time, Luffy didn't stop. In fact, he even went for her nips. He pinched and tweaked them, causing Nami to moan even more.

 

_'Sweet Ceiling Cat, he's so good at this...!'_ she thought. _'It's almost like he's done this before!'_

 

Next, he did something Nami never expected. He began to suck on them. It was as if by instinct, he knew what to do next.

 

"Aaahhh...ahh..."

 

"Mmmm..."

 

Luffy continued pleasuring Nami, who moaned the whole time.

 

"Oh, god...Luffy~!"

 

In that moment, Luffy began to strip, too, and Nami was pretty shocked when she saw his wang and how...big it was.

 

"...Oh...wow," she muttered, blushing red.

 

_'Holy toledo, look at the size of that thing!'_ the Booted Puss exclaimed, mentally. _'It must be more than a foot long!'_

 

Luffy blushed.

 

"Is...is there a problem?" he asked.

 

"N-No, there's no problem!" Nami answered, flustered.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes, I'm just a little taken aback by...how big you are."

 

"Oh...I see. Does it...offend you?"

 

"No! Luffy, no, it doesn't!"

 

_'Oh, my god, he's so innocent!'_ Nami thought, blushing. _'It just makes him all the more adorable!'_

 

"Nami?" Luffy asked. "You okay?"

 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nami answered.

 

"You sure? If you want, we can just stop here."

 

"No, Luffy," Nami told him, hugging him, her chest pressing up against his own. "it's fine."

 

_'He's so nervous,'_ Nami thought. _'I wonder what I can do to put him at ease.'_

 

A pause. Until Nami glanced up at Luffy and pressed her lips against his. Luffy was taken aback, until he eased up and kissed Nami back.

 

"Mmm...!" Luffy moaned as he deepened the kiss.

 

Nami's arms wrapped around Luffy's neck as she kissed him. As they kissed, Luffy began to enter her.

 

"Ah...!" Nami cried out.

 

She could feel her virginity slipping away. The same could be said for Luffy.

 

"You okay, Nami?"

 

"Yeah...give me a sec."

 

"Okay."

 

Nami breathed slowly before the pain subsided.

 

"There," she spoke. "I'm ready, now."

 

Luffy nodded and began to thrust; Nami gasped and moaned as he did so.

 

"Luffy...!"

 

"Urgh...! You're...really hot!"

 

Nami blushed at the comment.

 

"T...Thank you..." she replied.

 

"You're...getting kinda tight, too!" Luffy cried.

 

"That's su...pposed to happen...!" Nami explained with each thrust.

 

_'So big...!'_ Nami thought. _'So deep, too...!'_

 

Nami winced a little when Luffy started to go in a little too far.

 

"Wait! Luffy!" she cried. "Hang on! Stop! Stop!!"

 

"What?!" Luffy questioned. "What'd I do?!"

 

"You were going in too deep!" Nami answered.

 

"Oh, s-sorry," Luffy apologized. "It's just...it's my first time and I like you so much and I--"

 

"Luffy, I get it." Nami told him, placing a finger over his lips to silence him. "It's okay. Sometimes, when we do things we've never done before, we have a hard time holding back."

 

She cupped his right cheek in her paw.

 

"Luffy...I know you're probably thinking that this is a bad idea," Nami said, "but trust me...it's okay. If you're doing something wrong, I'll tell you. You don't need to be afraid...just let go."

 

"...All right." Luffy nodded.

 

So, he moved in and out at a slower pace. Nami moaned as he did so.

 

"Ohh...yes...!"

 

"Nami...!"

 

   This time, Luffy felt a little more confident. In fact, he changed his pace a little and he remembered not to go in too deep, this time. Nami made erotic moans.

 

"Ooohhhhhh...!!"

 

Luffy started panting and grunting.

 

"Urgh...! Oh, man...you're so tight, Nami!!"

 

"Can't help it...!"

 

   Luffy panted as he kept going. Nami made erotic gasps and moans the entire time. Before long, Luffy came. Nami let out a pleasured scream as she tilted her head back. At that point, she panted, breathlessly as she lie back; Luffy lay down beside her, equally exhausted.

 

"Wow...!" he whispered.

 

"Yeah...wow...!" Nami agreed.

 

"Nami...did we really...you know...?"

 

"Yeah...we did it."

 

A pause.

 

"...Whoa....!"

 

All of a sudden, Nami lay on top of Luffy.

 

"W-what?" Luffy asked, confused. "You wanna do it again?"

 

"No, silly," Nami giggled. "I'm just...relishing in the moment, that's all."

 

"Oh," murmured Luffy. "Okay."

 

Nami smiled as she twitched her tail. At that moment, she sighed contentedly as she rested her head on Luffy's chest.

 

"...Suddenly, I'm tired," Luffy spoke up.

 

"Sex will do that to you," Nami explained. "sweet dreams, Luffy."

 

   And just like that, Luffy and Nami were off in Dreamland. From that moment on, Luffy and Nami began to see each other a lot more...especially on Saturdays.

 

*****Flashback pause*****

 

"So dating each other, we are," Luffy concluded.

 

"I got a cramp listening to you," Zoro muttered. "And don't talk like that!"

 

(A/N: I'll give you a cookie if you can guess where I got this one from. Oh, and relax, Luffy doesn't exactly go into full detail of his and Nami's first time, even though it's there in the flashback.)

 

Luffy pouted.

 

"That was an amazing story," Yumi commented.

 

"Thanks," Luffy replied with a grin.

 

"What about Miss Robin and Mr. Zoro?" the little half demon inquired.

 

"Oh, them?" Luffy answered, inquisitively. "Well...Zoro was a bit more stubborn than I was."

 

"How so?" Yumi asked, blinking.

 

"Here's what happened," Luffy started. "woola, woola, woola, woola..."


	6. A visit from two deadly exorcists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Roberta and Orihime come to town..._

**What's Special About Saturdays?  
Chapter Six: A visit from two deadly exorcists**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece, Blue Exorcist, Black Lagoon, or Bleach. They all belong to their respective owners.)

 

 

   Zoro still refused to acknowledge his feelings for Robin and the latter was starting to feel a little discouraged. Even Nami started to take notice.

 

_'That jerk!'_ she thought. _'What did he do to Robin?!'_

 

At that moment, Zoro and Luffy entered the shop.

 

"Hi, hi, hi!" Luffy greeted, cheerily.

 

"Hey, Luffy," Nami greeted back as she kissed him on the cheek; however, she sneered as she walked passed Zoro without a single word.

 

"Uh...hi to you, too, Nami," Zoro spoke, bewildered.

 

"Hmph!" Nami huffed.

 

"What's her deal?" Zoro asked.

 

"Dunno," Luffy answered. "Hey, Nami! Can I have some takoyaki, please?"

 

"Sure, Luffy!" Nami replied. "I'm actually in the middle of making some, right now. They should be ready in a few minutes."

 

"Thanks!"

 

"You're welcome!"

 

"Hey, how about some for me, too?" Zoro asked.

 

"Get your own," Nami hissed.

 

"Wha?" Zoro questioned.

 

"You heard me, stripes." Nami replied.

 

"Is something wrong, Nami?" Luffy inquired.

 

"No, Luffy, everything's fine."

 

"Then, how come you look so pissed off at Zoro?"

 

"Yeah, what'd I do?!"

 

"You figure it out, you jerk!!"

 

With that, Nami headed to the kitchen.

 

"Honestly, what do you see in her, Luffy?!" Zoro questioned.

 

Luffy just shrugged.

 

*****In the Kitchen*****

 

   Nami is seen putting takoyaki on a tray for Luffy, humming a little tune to herself. Next, she poured a cup of green tea from a kettle. Following that, she picked up the tray and brought it to Luffy, who drooled at the sight of them.

 

" _Itadakimasu~!_ " he exclaimed before eating.

 

*****With Robin*****

 

   The Crane Woman is currently upstairs and, at the moment, she is reading a book. However, she seemed a little...melancholy. She sighed as she closed the book. Next, she went downstairs and the second she spotted Zoro, she gasped silently.

 

"Zoro...?"

 

Zoro looked up upon hearing her.

 

"Oh," he muttered. "Hey, Robin."

 

   Usually, Robin would be glad to see the Tiger Man...but, this wasn't one of those times. She just sighed before she went back upstairs. At that moment, Nami came back with the takoyaki, though she happened to see Robin retreating back to the attic.

 

"Robin?" she called.

 

The Crane Woman did not respond, resulting in Nami shooting a nasty glare at Zoro.

 

"What the hell did you to her?!" Nami questioned.

 

"What are you talking about?!" Zoro asked. "I didn't do anything to her!"

 

Luffy just nonchalantly ate his takoyaki.

 

"Robin's been acting really gloomy lately and I know you have something to do with it!" Nami spoke.

 

"What are you saying?!" Zoro questioned. "Why's she depressed?!"

 

"Uh...maybe I should go somewhere else," Luffy piped up. "thanks for the takoyaki, Nami."

 

"Yeah, sure," Nami replied while she glared at Zoro. "Dammit, Zoro! I want an answer! What did you to do to Robin?!"

 

"I didn't do anything to her, dammit!" Zoro shouted.

 

"Well, she wouldn't act so depressed without a good reason!" Nami pointed out. "So, what did you do?!"

 

"I don't know!" Zoro answered. "We just went out for a little bit, but then she has this crazy idea in her head that I like her when I obviously don't!!"

 

Nami gasped in shock and disgust at this.

 

"You...you sick fuck!!" she shouted.

 

"What'd you call me!?" yelled Zoro.

 

"You heard me!" Nami yelled back. "I can't believe what an insensitive jackass you are!"

 

"Insensitive?!" Zoro repeated.

 

"Yes, insensitive!" Nami replied.

 

Luffy sat nearby, nervously eating his takoyaki.

 

"I don't know how Robin could ever love you!" shouted Nami. "You're such a dick!!"

 

"WHAT?!" Zoro yelled. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DICK?!!"

 

"You, ya dick!!!" Nami yelled. "Just...just get out!! Get out of my shop!!!"

 

"Does that mean I have to leave, too?" Luffy inquired in a meek voice.

 

"No, Luffy, you can stay," Nami replied.

 

"Yay!" Luffy cheered as he ate more takoyaki.

 

"Dammit, Luffy!!" Zoro cursed. "You're supposed to have my back here!!!"

 

"But...free food," Luffy said, pointing at his meal. "that, and she's right. You're an insensitive jerk."

 

"YOU, TOO?!"

 

"Look, Zoro," Nami started. "until you man up and apologize to Robin, you are banned from the tea shop!"

 

"You can't ban me!" Zoro argued.

 

"Oh, yes, I can!" Nami replied. "I'm the owner! I can ban whoever I want! NOW, GET OUT!!"

 

"MAKE ME!!!" Zoro dared.

 

*****One second later*****

 

Nami tossed Zoro right out of her shop.

 

"And don't come back until you give Robin an apology!" she shouted before she slammed the door.

 

*****Later*****

 

Everyone else had learned from Nami and Luffy about what happened, and naturally, they were all pissed.

 

"Seriously?!" Shura questioned. "That dumb-ass!! What's the matter with him?!!"

 

"I can't believe him!" Rin exclaimed.

 

Yukio just sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

 

"I knew he was in denial, but this is getting ridiculous!" he spoke up.

 

"I know, right?!" Nami questioned. "Robin hasn't come out of the attic, since!"

 

"You're kidding me!" Shura cried.

 

"I'm serious!" Nami told her. "I've never seen her so depressed!!"

 

"Dammit, we should go and kick that damn tiger's ass!" shouted Rin as he pounded a fist into his palm.

 

"That won't be necessary." spoke Shura, holding up her hand. "I know two people who'll be able to set that Moss Head straight."

 

Yukio gasped.

 

"You don't mean...!"

 

"Oh, yeah." Shura nodded.

 

Luffy gulped at this.

 

"Oh, dear god...!" he whimpered.

 

"Yipe...!" Rin yelped.

 

"Oh, no...!" Yukio murmured in dread. "Not them...!"

 

"Yes, them," Shura nodded. "Roberta and Orihime."

 

"Haaaaaa....!" Luffy gasped before fainting.

 

"Luffy!" Nami cried before tending to her boyfriend.

 

"I'd faint, too, if I knew who was coming!!" Rin cried.

 

*****Meanwhile, with Zoro*****

 

Zoro is sitting on front of a Koi fish pond, meditating. However...he felt an ominous presence.

 

_'The scent of death...'_ he thought. _'Don't tell me...!'_

 

He glanced behind to see none other than Roberta and Orihime and screamed.

 

"AAAH!!! ROBERTA AND ORIHIME!!!!"

 

"Hello, Zoro- _kun_!" Orihime greeted, sweetly.

 

"Why are you two here?!" Zoro questioned.

 

"Miss Kirigakure told us about what happened," Roberta answered. "and needless to say, we're not pleased."

 

"This has nothing to do with you!" shouted the Tiger Man.

 

"Oh, but it does," Roberta started. "you see, Miss Robin's a very kind woman and it pains both Orihime and myself to see her so miserable."

 

"Yeah, so why don't we just sit down and talk about what you did?" inquired Orihime.

 

"There's nothing to talk about because I didn't do anything!" Zoro barked. "Now, go away!!"

 

Roberta sighed at this.

 

"I really hoped it wouldn't come to this," she said. "you leave us with no choice, Roronoa."

 

At that moment...she held up her Kevlar umbrella and Orihime brought forth Tsubaki.

 

"Last chance, stripes," the latter warned. "Are we going to talk, or not?"

 

"Like hell!" Zoro answered.

 

"Zoro- _kun_ ," Orihime began. "don't make us kill you."

 

Roberta aimed her gun at the Tiger Man.

 

"Oh, shit," he cursed with a sense of dread.

 

Soon, she began to shoot at Zoro, who dropped on all fours and began to run!

 

"KOUTEN ZANSHUN!!!!" shouted Orihime as she sent Tsubaki after the fleeing Tiger Man.

 

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, DAMN!!" Zoro cursed.

 

He ran from a hail of bullets and Tsubaki's attacks.

 

"You can't keep running forever, Zoro- _kun_!" Orihime shouted.

 

"LEAVE ME ALONE, GODDAMN IT!!!" Zoro yelled.

 

"NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE TO ROBIN- _SAN_!!!" Orihime replied. "TSUBAKI!!!!"

 

"RIGHT!!!" said Tsubaki.

 

Zoro yelped as he dodged another one of Tsubaki's attacks...and ended up running into Roberta.

 

"You're wide open." spoke the maid as she shot the Tiger Man in both of his knees.

 

" **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!** " Zoro screamed. " **YOU BITCH!!!! WHAT THE HELL?!!** "

 

"The next shot's going in your manhood!" she warned. "Now, are you going to apologize to Miss Robin or not?!"

 

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER!!!!" Zoro shouted.

 

"Stop lying!!" Orihime yelled. "Nami told us everything! You really hurt Robin- _san_!!!"

 

"What are you talking about!?" Zoro questioned.

 

"You said you didn't love her," Roberta answered.

 

"I DON'T!!!" Zoro barked. "WHY IS EVERYBODY THINKING THAT I DO?!!"

 

"Because you do and you're clearly in denial about it!" answered Orihime.

 

"I AM NOT IN DENIAL!!!" Zoro shouted. "YOU'RE JUST JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS!!!"

 

"What the hell is so damn wrong with being in love with Robin- _san_?!" Orihime questioned.

 

"Well..." Zoro muttered.

 

"You can't even come up with an excuse?!" Roberta asked. "How pathetic are you?!!"

 

"What was that?!" Zoro questioned.

 

In that moment, Roberta pointed her gun at his head.

 

"If you're not going to apologize to Miss Robin, then the next bullet's going through your head," she hissed. "she's too good for a worthless fool like you."

 

"I couldn't agree more." Tsubaki concurred.

 

"What'll it be, Zoro- _kun_?" asked Orihime.

 

Zoro growled vicously...though, he sighed.

 

"First, get me a doctor so I can get these bullets outta my knees," Zoro answered.

 

"Oh, that won't be necessary," Orihime told him. "I'll do it!"

 

   Zoro gulped nervously at her offer. At any rate, Orihime removed the bullets, albeit rather painfully, and she used Shun'o and Ayame to heal Zoro's knees.

 

"Answer my question," she spoke, softly. "what's wrong with being in love with Robin- _san_?"

 

"W...well..." Zoro muttered.

 

"...Could it be you are simply trying to protect yourself from heartbreak?" Roberta asked.

 

"..." Zoro remained quiet.

 

"That's it, isn't it?" Orihime asked. "You're afraid to love someone like that, aren't you?"

 

Zoro just got up and walked away.

 

"Just drop it, okay?" he asked. "No one asked you."

 

Orihime and Roberta just stood there, silently, watching the Tiger Man leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in flashback mode...and it sort of ends on a depressing note.:(


	7. Robin's decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Robin makes her choice..._

**What's Special About Saturdays?  
Chapter Seven: Robin's decision**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece or Blue Exorcist. They both belong to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda and Ze Amazing Kazue Kato.)

 

 

   For the next two weeks, Zoro and Robin still didn't see each other. The latter still would not leave the attic and the former would continue denying his feelings for her.

 

   Robin was growing more and more depressed which, of course, caused Nami to worry even more. Everyone else grew worried, too, and eventually, enough was enough.

 

"THAT IS IT!!!!" Shura shouted. "I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT, RORONOA!!!!!"

 

"AAH!!" Zoro cried. "What's your deal?!"

 

"Your denial, that's what!" Shura answered. "It's disgusting!!"

 

"Screw you!" Zoro shouted. "You can't tell me how to run my life!"

 

"Oh, yeah?!" Shura questioned.

 

"Yeah!" Zoro answered.

 

At that moment, Shura grabbed Zoro and dragged his sorry ass to the tea shop.

 

"DAMMIT, SHURA, LET ME GO!!!!" he roared.

 

"NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE!!!!!" Shura barked. "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOUR DENIAL'S HURTING ROBIN!?"

 

"SO WHAT?!!!" Zoro questioned. "I DON'T LOVE HER!!!"

 

"You know, every time you say that, your dick gets shorter."

 

"OH, SCREW YOU, COUGAR!!!!"

 

"YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE!!!"

 

"Bitch, I went there! What're you gonna do about it?!"

 

This earned him a Marshmellow Hell.

 

"MMPH!!!" he screamed, though it was muffled.

 

"ARE YOU GONNA APOLOGIZE TO ROBIN, OR NOT?!!" Shura asked.

 

"MM-MMPH!!!" Zoro cried.

 

"OH, SO I GUESS YOU LIKE EATING MARSHMALLOWS THEN!!" the kunoichi shouted. "HERE!!! HAVE SOME MORE SINCE YOU LIKE THEM SO MUCH!!!"

 

She pushed Zoro into her bosom even further.

 

"MMMMMMM-MMMMMMMPHHHH!!!" Zoro screamed as he struggled to get out of Shura's grasp.

 

"What's going on out here?!"

 

   Shura looked up to see Robin, who had finally decided to leave the attic, coming out of the shop with Nami following her. Needless to say, both of them were shocked to see Zoro's face buried in Shura's cleavage.

 

"Uhhh..." Shura spoke. "I can explain."

 

At that point, Zoro pulled himself out of Shura's grasp, gasping for air.

 

"...Robin...I--" Zoro began.

 

"You know what?" Robin asked. "Don't bother."

 

She went back inside the shop.

 

"Robin, wait!" Zoro cried as he ran after her.

 

Nami turned around and glared at Shura, who smiled sheepishly.

 

"Okay, Shura," she began. "start talking."

 

"I-it wasn't my fault!" Shura explained. "He was pissing me off and--"

 

"You decided to smother him with your tits, correct?" Nami finished.

 

"I didn't expect Robin to come out!" Shura cried.

 

Nami sighed.

 

"Good grief," she muttered.

 

She looked back at the tea shop.

 

"...I hope she's okay," she spoke, worriedly.

 

*****Inside the tea shop*****

 

Robin is walking back up to the attic with Zoro running after her.

 

"Robin!" he called. "Wait! It's not what you think!!"

 

"Leave me alone!" Robin shouted.

 

"Not until you hear me out!" Zoro replied.

 

Robin turned around to face him, with tears in her eyes; Zoro gasped silently upon seeing them.

 

_'Oh, jeez...'_ he thought.

 

"L-look, Robin," he started. "Shura and I aren't together. At the most, she's like the older sister that I never wanted."

 

Robin sniffled and glared at Zoro, not really buying his words.

 

"Do you really expect me to believe that load of bullshit?!" she questioned.

 

"It's the truth!" Zoro exclaimed.

 

"Your face was in her bosom, Zoro!" Robin yelled.

 

"That's only because I was being an idiot!" Zoro argued. "She gave me a Marshmallow Hell!!"

 

"A what?!" Robin questioned.

 

"This is what she usually does whenever I do something to upset her." Zoro answered. "It in no way means that we're a couple!"

 

Robin didn't seem convinced.

 

"And just why should I believe you?" she asked. "For the past couple of weeks, you've made it clear that you don't have feelings for me and I don't know why I ever fell for you in the first place! You're an insensitive pig whose only love is for alcohol!!"

 

*****Outside*****

 

"Ouch." said Shura.

 

"She's not too far off, though," Nami pointed out. "He's pretty much an alcoholic."

 

"Oh, yeah." agreed the kunoichi.

 

*****Back inside*****

 

"I was an idiot to think that we could have actually been more than friends," Robin added, her tears streaming down her face.

 

"Robin, I--" Zoro started.

 

"No!" Robin shouted. "Just...save your excuses! I don't ever want to see your face again!"

 

"But--"

 

"GET OUT!!"

 

Zoro gasped.

 

_'Dammit...I really hurt her,'_ he thought. _'She never wants to see me again.'_

 

"...All right," Zoro spoke up. "I'll leave."

 

With that, he left the shop. As soon as he did, Robin broke down sobbing. Nami's ears twitched the moment she heard her friend's cries.

 

"...Oh, Robin...!" she whispered.

 

Not wasting a single second, she ran back into the tea shop to see Robin crying.

 

"Robin!" she cried as she went to hug her.

 

"Nami..." Robin sniffled.

 

"Shh~! It's okay, Robin..."

 

Robin proceeded to cry on Nami's shoulder.

 

"Oh, Nami...! I know he hurt me...but I still love him...!!"

 

"You do...?" Nami asked in a soft tone of voice.

 

"Is there something wrong with me...?!"

 

"No, Robin," Nami answered. "we can't help who we fall in love with."

 

Robin sniffled and wiped her eyes.

 

"I hate it..." she spoke. "I hate that I still love the bastard...yet, at the same time, not having him around hurts me just as much!"

 

The poor Crane Woman continued sobbing onto Nami's shoulder. All Nami could do was try and comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another depressing chapter.:(
> 
>  
> 
> I promise to make it up to you guys.


	8. Confronting the Tiger Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Robin confronts Zoro..._

**What's Special About Saturdays?  
Chapter Eight: **

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece or Blue Exorcist. They both belong to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda and Kazue Kato.)

 

 

   One week has passed since Robin told Zoro that she harbored no more feelings for him...and the two of them have not seen or spoken to each other as a result. Robin went on with her usual routine...but, she never smiled the same.

 

Nami was very worried.

 

_'If this keeps up, she'll die of a broken heart,'_ she thought. _'I can't let that happen!'_

 

So, she held a meeting with everyone else.

 

"As you all know, Robin's been feeling very depressed as of late," Nami started. "and I'm worried that her depression will kill her."

 

"Can it really do that?" Luffy asked.

 

"Not totally," Nami answered. "but...I don't wanna think about the worst."

 

"What should we do?" Rin asked.

 

"Something's better than nothing," Shura added.

 

"I'm really worried about Miss Robin," added Orihime. "This is all Zoro- _kun_ 's fault!"

 

"Should've shot that _culo_ in his _cajones_ when I had the chance," Roberta hissed.

 

"Now, Roberta," Orihime spoke up. "that never solved anything."

 

"Who said it would solve anything? I just want to do it."

 

"EEP!" Luffy squeaked as he hid behind Nami. "Scary...!"

 

"At any rate," Nami began. "how are we gonna solve this mess?"

 

"Maybe we could get them to face each other?" Rin suggested.

 

"How?" Shura asked.

 

"Confront them about it," Rin answered.

 

"Confront them?" Yukio asked. "How do we do that?"

 

"Here's the plan," Rin started as he gathered everyone around.

 

As he explained the plan to everyone, they all seemed surprised about it.

 

"So, are we all in agreement?" he inquired.

 

"I dunno," Luffy answered. "It seems risky."

 

"What other choice do we have?" Nami asked. "Robin's not getting any better."

 

"Let's do it," Shura spoke.

 

*****With Robin*****

 

She is currently up in the attic, watching the sun setting in the sky. She sighed as she hugged her legs to her chest.

 

"God, if you're listening, please hear what I have to say," she began. "I understand that there is always a reason for what you do and I almost never question it...but, I need to know..."

 

She began tearing up.

 

"Why did you make me fall in love with a man who clearly doesn't love me?" she asked.

 

Soon, she broke down sobbing.

 

*****With Zoro*****

 

Zoro is sitting up in a willow tree, staring at the sky, and he seemed...forlorn.

 

"...Shit..." he cursed. "What the hell was I thinking? Robin doesn't deserve a jerkass, like me. She's way too nice for that."

 

   He sighed as he put a paw to his head. The memory of Robin telling him how she felt replayed in his mind and he remembered how Robin was crying so hard.

 

_'It's already been a week and I still can't get that image out of my mind,'_ Zoro thought. _'What's wrong with me?'_

 

"Dammit," he muttered.

 

*****Back at the tea shop*****

 

"Robin?" Nami called.

 

"...Yes?" Robin asked, dismally.

 

"Wanna come down for a bit?" Nami replied. "It's almost dinner."

 

"I'm not hungry," Robin answered. "Thank you, though."

 

Nami sighed.

 

"Well, do you think you'd be up for a walk, afterwards?" she inquired. "Just us two?"

 

"...All right." Robin complied. "Just give me a second."

 

After dinner, Robin came down from the attic.

 

"Been a long time since you've been down here," Nami pointed out.

 

"Right," Robin agreed. "So, shall we go?"

 

"Of course," Nami answered. "Who knows? Some fresh air might do you some good."

 

They leave the shop and walk through the neighborhood. As they did, Nami had a paw on Robin's shoulder.

 

_'Hope this works,'_ the former thought.

 

"Robin?" Nami asked.

 

"Yes?" Robin answered. "What is it?"

 

Nami paused for a moment.

 

"Nami?"

 

"Uh...it's sort of about Zoro..."

 

"Don't start. Please."

 

"Robin, I'm serious," Nami told her. "I know he hurt you, but you still love him. You know you do."

 

"...Of course, I do..." Robin responded. "It's just..."

 

"Just what?" Nami inquired. "What is it?"

 

Robin sighed before answering, "I'm just not sure if I wanna see him."

 

She looked at Nami and asked, "How would you feel if Luffy ever did something like that to you?"

 

"Ah..." Nami gasped. "I guess I'd react the same way you did...hurt, dejected...sad, mostly."

 

"Exactly," Robin spoke. "Nami, let's face it...I don't think I'll ever forgive him."

 

"And no one would blame you if you didn't," Nami told her. "but I can't stand seeing you like this."

 

"I know," Robin replied.

 

   Not far from where the Crane Woman and Booted Puss Woman were, Zoro was also taking a walk through the neighborhood. That's when he spotted Nami and Robin nearby; he also noticed how melancholy the latter appeared to be.

 

"...Ah, shit," he cursed. "I knew she was depressed, but I didn't think that it was this bad..."

 

He tried to make a break for it...only Nami spotted him out of the corner of her eye.

 

"What the...?" she muttered. "Zoro!?"

 

_'CRAP!!!'_ Zoro mentally cursed when he froze in his tracks.

 

Robin gasped upon seeing him, too, and Zoro, all the while, was still froze.

 

_'Okay, Zoro, think!'_ he thought. _'What do I do?! Robin said that she never wanted to see me again, and yet here she is!!'_

 

"Zoro, what the heck are you doing here?!" Nami questioned. "Talk!!"

 

"Uh..." Zoro muttered. "I was passing by...?"

 

A pause.

 

_'Just passing by?'_ Nami repeated in thought. _'Really?'_

 

_'Are you serious?!'_ Robin mentally questioned. _'What kind of half-assed response is that?!'_

 

"You were eavesdropping, weren't you?!" Nami asked.

 

"I wasn't!" Zoro answered. "It's the truth!"

 

"Oh, right," Nami responded, sarcastically. "I'm so sure. Why don't you cut the crap and tell us why you're really here, dude?"

 

"What do I have to do to get you two to believe me!?" Zoro questioned.

 

"Oh, gee, Zoro! I dunno!" Nami answered, facetiously. "Maybe tell the goddamn truth!"

 

"I AM TELLING THE TRUTH!!!" Zoro shouted.

 

"PROVE IT!!!" Nami yelled.

 

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!!!" Robin shouted, abruptly.

 

Both Nami and Zoro looked at her.

 

"Robin..." the former whispered.

 

"Zoro, why are you really here?" Robin asked the Tiger Man.

 

"I told you, I was just walking by and I saw you," Zoro answered.

 

"...I believe you," Robin answered.

 

"You do?" Zoro and Nami asked.

 

Robin nodded and Zoro sighed, feeling relieved.

 

"I'm glad," he spoke up. "anyway, I'm gonna go."

 

"What?!" Nami asked. "Already?!"

 

"Robin said that she never wanted to see me again," Zoro answered. "So...I might as well go."

 

"Wait!" Nami called, stopping him in his tracks.

 

"What is it?" Zoro questioned. "What do you want now?!"

 

"Isn't there anything else you wanna say to Robin?" Nami responded. "Like....an apology?"

 

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to here what I have to say," Zoro spoke up.

 

"How would you know that?" Robin asked. "What makes you think I don't want to hear what you have to say?"

 

"Gee, I don't know," Zoro answered, sarcastically. "maybe when you said that you never wanted to see me again!"

 

"But, Zoro, I--"

 

"Robin, I get it," he chimed in. "You want me out of your life."

 

Robin didn't answer.

 

"I don't blame you for wanting to do that," Zoro added. "I really hurt you and you deserve better than me."

 

"...Before you go," Robin started, "why?"

 

"Why what?" Zoro asked.

 

"Why won't you open up to me?" Robin inquired. "And I want a straight-out answer."

 

After a few seconds, Zoro answered, "It's because...I actually did love someone before...but she's gone, now."

 

"You did?" Robin inquired.

 

"Yes," Zoro spoke with a nod. "her name was Kuina. She was my best friend, growing up. Like me, she was a swordsman."

 

"I see," Robin noted.

 

"And she was a lot better than me," Zoro added. "Whenever I challenged her to a duel, I kept losing."

 

He even chuckled a bit.

 

"But even then...I enjoyed the time we had together," Zoro continued. "That was the only thing that made me look forward to every single day."

 

Robin and Nami smiled a little at this.

 

"Then...everything changed," Zoro spoke, grimly. "Kuina, she...fell down the stairs...and broke her neck."

 

Robin and Nami gasped.

 

"Oh, god...!" Nami whispered.

 

"Zoro...!" Robin spoke.

 

"She was dead..." Zoro whispered...as tears formed in his eyes.

 

_'Holy toledo...!'_ Nami thought. _'Zoro's actually crying...!'_

 

_'Oh, my god...!'_ Robin thought.

 

"Before you ask, I'm not crying," Zoro spoke up, wiping his tears away. "I'm just sweating through my eyes...!"

 

A pause...until Robin suddenly hugged him.

 

"Huh?" he muttered in surprise. "Robin?"

 

"...I'm so sorry...!" Robin whispered with tears forming in her eyes. "Zoro, I'm sorry you lost your friend...! No wonder you acted the way you did towards me!"

 

"I'm the one who should be sorry," Zoro replied. "I've been such a jerk. I pushed you away and you didn't deserve it. For that, I'm sorry, Robin."

 

"Zoro, don't worry about it," Robin told him. "I already forgave you."

 

Zoro's eyes widened in surprise.

 

"Y...you do?!" he asked. "But--"

 

Robin silenced the Tiger Man by placing a finger/feather to his lips.

 

"Don't say another word," she whispered. "I told you already that I forgave you. Just don't argue."

 

Zoro simply complied with the Crane Woman; Nami smiled at them.

 

_'Thank goodness,'_ she thought. _'Maybe now, things will go back to normal.'_

 

Sequentially, Nami informed everyone else of what happened.

 

"Huh," Luffy muttered. "Well, that's a surprise. Guess we didn't have to go through with your plan after all, Rin."

 

"Meh," Rin shrugged. "I'm fine, so long as Robin and Zoro have made up."

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"His life will be spared," said Roberta. "for now."

 

"Oh, Roberta," Orihime sweatdropped.

 

"You scare me." Luffy spoke up. "You know that, don't you?"

 

"She scares everybody, dude," Orihime told him. "Get used to it."

 

Luffy whimpered a little; Nami sighed and gave him a plate of takoyaki to calm him down.

 

"Thanks, Nami," he spoke, eating the snacks.

 

"Uh-huh," Nami muttered.

 

At any rate, Robin and Zoro were taking things slow for the time-being.

 

*****Flashback pause*****

 

"What else happened, Luffy?" Yumi asked, eagerly. "Did they start dating after that?"

 

"Yup," Luffy answered. "Of course, there were some awkward moments."

 

"Awkward?" Yumi repeated.

 

"Yup," Luffy answered.

 

*****Flashback resume*****

 

Zoro and Robin are currently taking a stroll through Tokyo. As they walked, Zoro scratched the back of his head, awkwardly.

 

"Is something wrong?" Robin inquired.

 

"Uh...no," Zoro mumbled. "nothing's wrong."

 

"Zoro, tell the truth," Robin spoke. "Come on."

 

Zoro sighed.

 

"Fine," he relented. "I feel...a little awkward."

 

"Around me?" Robin asked, a hint of moroseness in her voice.

 

"Oh, no!" Zoro cried. "Not you! What I mean is...uh...well...ah, shit."

 

"It's okay, Zoro," Robin told him. "I understand. To be honest...I feel a bit awkward, too."

 

"You do?" Zoro asked, blinking.

 

"Mm-hmm," Robin nodded. "I mean...up until now, all we did was fight. And now that we're not, it just...well...feels a bit weird, but that's why we're dating. So we can get to know each other more, right?"

 

"Right," Zoro answered in agreement. "I guess I'm still getting used to this."

 

Robin smiled at him.

 

"Don't worry," she told him. "We'll get through this together."

 

Hearing that put Zoro at ease.

 

"Thanks, Robin," he said.

 

"Don't mention it," Robin told him. "Now, let's just try and enjoy the rest of the day."

 

"Got it." complied Zoro.

 

   They continued getting to know each other. For instance, Zoro learned that Robin's favorite Looney Tune is Sylvester the Cat and her least favorite is Tweety Bird. She also likes Florence + The Machine. Her favorite song: _Shake It Out_ by the aforementioned music group.

 

"Cool song," Zoro commented.

 

"Thanks," Robin spoke. "What about you?"

 

"Me?" Zoro repeated.

 

"Mm-hmm," Robin nodded. "please tell me."

 

"Well..." Zoro started.

 

He revealed that his favorite video game was _Afro Samurai_.

 

"That's interesting," Robin noted. "I didn't think of you as a video game person."

 

"You'd be surprised," Zoro told her. "Although I mostly blame Luffy."

 

"Why is that?" Robin asked.

 

"He's the one who got me started." the Tiger Man answered.

 

Robin only laughed.

 

"So, that's it," she noted. "Somehow, I figured."

 

"Heh," Zoro chuckled. "Yeah...hey, Robin?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"I was wondering..." Zoro started. "If you--"

 

All of a sudden, the song _Disco Lady_ by Johnnie Taylor began to play.

 

_Shake it up, shake it down_  
_Move it in, move it round, disco lady_  
 _Move it in, move it out_  
 _Move it in and about disco lady_

 

"What the shit?!" Zoro questioned.

 

Robin was also confused.

 

"Okay..." she muttered.

 

_'This better not be one of Okumura's tricks,'_ Zoro thought. _'because if it is, I'm gonna kick his ass.'_

 

Thankfully, it wasn't Rin, this time...it was Luffy.

 

"Shishshishishi!" he laughed, holding a boombox. "If this doesn't get them in the mood, I don't know what will!"

 

_Shake it up, shake it down  
Move it in, move it round, disco lady_

_Hey, sexy lady_  
_Said I like the way you move your thang,_  
 _Lord, have mercy, girl_  
 _You dance so fine, and you're right on time_  
 _Girl, you ought to be on TV on soul train_

 

"LUFFY, I SEE YOU OVER THERE!!!" Zoro shouted.

 

"Uh-oh." Luffy muttered. "I-I was only trying to help!"

 

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!!!" Zoro shouted. "NOW, SCRAM BEFORE I SHOVE THAT BOOMBOX DOWN YOUR THROAT!!!"

 

"EEK!!" Luffy cried before he scampered off.

 

"Sorry about that," Zoro apologized.

 

"It's fine." Robin told him. "Don't worry about it."

 

"Apparently, him and everyone else are so damn eager to get you and me into bed," Zoro explained. "What they don't know that it's not gonna happen just like that."

 

"Exactly," Robin agreed. "They can't rush these things."

 

_'Even if I have thought about it,'_ Zoro added in thought. _'I'm just not sure if Robin feels the same way.'_

 

A pause.

 

"...Robin?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"I've been wondering...have you...have ever thought about...you know...?"

 

Robin blinked at him in confusion...and soon began to comprehend what he was trying to say.

 

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Sometimes."

 

"I see," Zoro murmured.

 

Another pause...until Zoro cleared his throat.

 

"A-Anyway," he began, trying to change the subject. "what else do you like?"

 

"Well," Robin started, "I like books by Anne Rice, and I also enjoy reading _Nancy Drew_."

 

"I see," Zoro mused. "You know...I'm kinda into reading, too...but, you wouldn't be interested in it."

 

"What do you read?" Robin asked.

 

"Well...books about kendo and stuff," Zoro answered. "as well as samurai."

 

"I see," Robin spoke. "is there anything else you like?"

 

"Well," Zoro began, "I like rice balls."

 

"What else?" Robin asked.

 

"I like to drink sake to go with them," Zoro added. "it's the same with any other snack I eat."

 

"I'm surprised you don't get drunk," Robin mused.

 

"I have a high alcohol tolerance," Zoro replied. "ask anyone."

 

"It's true, he does!"

 

"LUFFY!!" Zoro shouted. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO BEAT IT!!!"

 

"AAH!!!" Luffy screamed as he ran off.

 

"Freakin' Monkey..." Zoro muttered. "Doesn't know when to stop."

 

Robin chuckled at this.

 

"He's quite the persistent one, isn't he?" she inquired.

 

"You don't know the half of it," Zoro answered. "It gets really annoying."

 

"But, I'm sure he means well," Robin explained. "After all, he's your friend."

 

"Yeah, I know," Zoro concurred.

 

Robin smiled.

 

_'He's not at all what I thought he was,'_ she mentally noted. _'He may be a little awkward, but he's really nice.'_

 

   For the rest of the day, Robin and Zoro continued telling the other about themselves. For example, Robin learned that Zoro didn't like chocolate and she also learned that if he had a spirit animal, it would be a dragon.

 

"What would your spirit animal be, Robin?" Zoro asked.

 

"Hmm...maybe an eagle," Robin answered.

 

"Cool," smiled Zoro. "They're pretty beautiful animals."

 

"Thank you," Robin replied.

 

"No problem," Zoro spoke.

 

   They continued talking with one another until the sun went down. Little did either of them know, their relationship would soon take another step further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a much happier chapter for ya!


	9. Prisoner of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Robin and Zoro take the next step in their relationship..._

**What's Special About Saturdays?  
Chapter Nine: Prisoner of Love**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This great series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****Saturday, 8:15 P.M.*****

 

Robin and Zoro had just arrived back from their recent date.

 

"Hey, guys, welcome back!" Nami greeted.

 

Luffy was lying on the sofa, snoring with a bloated stomach.

 

"Meat, meat, meat, meat, meat..." Luffy muttered in his sleep.

 

"Damn glutton." Zoro muttered. "How much did he eat?"

 

"Enough takoyaki to last a normal human being a whole month," Nami answered.

 

"Oh, my." spoke Robin, covering her mouth with a wing.

 

"Good god!" Zoro exclaimed.

 

Luffy just kept snoring, although he let out a burp in his sleep.

 

"'Scuse me," he murmured.

 

"Even in his sleep, he remembers some of his manners." Nami acknowledged.

 

"One of his only redeeming qualities, I guess," Zoro mused. "and that's saying something."

 

Robin chuckled; Luffy only continued snoring.

 

"So, how'd it go?" Nami asked.

 

"Wonderful," Robin answered. "We had a lovely time."

 

"Especially since Luffy didn't try to bug us this time." Zoro added.

 

"I see," Nami noted. "well, good for you two."

 

Robin smiled warmly.

 

"At any rate, I'm gonna walk Robin up to her room," Zoro spoke up.

 

And that's just what he did.

 

(A/N: Bow chicka wow wow.)

 

_'Hehehe,'_ Nami giggled in her head. _'It won't be long, now.'_

 

Robin and Zoro walked towards the stairs, until, the latter picked up the former bridal style.

 

"Zoro?" Robin inquired. "What are you doing?"

 

"Carrying you," Zoro answered, bluntly. "What do you think?"

 

"I know that," Robin noted. "what I want to know is why?"

 

"Why not?" Zoro asked.

 

"...Fair enough." Robin responded, glancing down.

 

Nami giggled at this from downstairs. Once they arrived upstairs, Zoro set Robin down.

 

"There we go," he said.

 

"Thanks, Zoro," Robin told him.

 

"No problem," Zoro replied.

 

   The two of them were silent for a while...though, they could feel their hearts beating rapidly within their chests for some reason. Then, without warning...Zoro kissed Robin on the lips.

 

"Mmph!" Robin cried, though she relaxed a little and kissed Zoro back. "Mmmm..."

 

"Mmm..." Zoro moaned.

 

_I'm a prisoner of love_  
_Prisoner of love_  
_Just a prisoner of love_

 

   Before long, they broke the kiss, a thread of saliva between their lips as they panted heavily. Both them looked deep into each other's eyes, with Zoro smirking as he licked his lips, causing Robin to blush.

 

_I'm just a prisoner of love  
A prisoner of love_

 

At that moment, Zoro kissed Robin again, causing her to moan before he began to kiss her neck.

 

"Haa..." Robin gasped. "Z...Zoro...!"

 

   Soon, Zoro started to bite down on her neck, being careful not to break through the skin. In that instant, he started to suck on her flesh, causing her to moan more. Robin responded in kind by slipping her hand/wing down his pants. Next, the tip of her wing lightly grazed Zoro's hard extension and a deep groan escaped from Zoro's lips.

 

"Oh, god...!" he whispered.

 

Robin lightly gripped what she perceived to be Zoro's large member and stroked it, and soon, Zoro moaned even more.

 

"Hell, yes..."

 

Robin smiled at this.

 

_'He's so stiff,'_ she noted in thought. _'Maybe I can help him relax a little.'_

 

She proceeded rubbing Zoro's cock.

 

_Heiki na kao de uso wo tsuite_  
_Waratte_

 

Zoro panted as she continued to massage his hard member.

 

_Iyake ga sashite_  
_Rakubakari shiyouto shiteita_

 

_'Any more and I'm gonna lose it...!'_ he thought.

 

   While she rubbed his Johnson, Zoro's paws made their way towards Robin's firm ass. At that instant, he gave her right butt cheek a squeeze. This action earned a squeak from Robin. Zoro smirked and slipped his hand down Robin's skirt.

 

"Ngh...!" Robin moaned.

 

"Hm," Zoro chuckled, "Feels rather warm down here."

 

Robin blushed at the remark.

 

"Maybe I can...heat it up a little more?" Zoro inquired.

 

"Yes..." Robin whispered. "Please."

 

Zoro proceeded to move his fingers in and out of the Crane Woman.

 

"Mmm...!!" Robin moaned with tears of pleasure in her eyes.

 

"You're really wet," Zoro remarked, "I like that."

 

As he used his fingers, Zoro kissed down Robin's neck again; doing this only succeeded in making her even more crazy.

 

"Aah...!" Robin cried out. "Oh, god...oh, god, Zoro...!"

 

"Feels good, huh?"

 

"Any longer and I might...!"

 

She came all over Zoro's hand.

 

"Ahhh...!"

 

   It felt warm on his paws. He merely licked it and moaned pleasantly. The sight was enough to arouse Robin and Zoro could tell. He smirked and grabbed hold of her right melon; doing so caused Robin to moan more. Zoro grabbed hold of her other melon and massaged it.

 

"Hm." he hummed, intrigued. "Soft, yet firm."

 

Robin panted at this.

 

"You've certainly got a nice rack," Zoro remarked with a smirk.

 

Robin blushed as she looked at Zoro.

 

"You're the first man to actually place your paws on my breasts," Robin noted.

 

"Heh. Well, I'm honored to be the first to beat the other guys to the punch," Zoro grinned as he fondled Robin's jugs.

 

"Aah...!" Robin moaned.

 

   Zoro noticed something very revealing about Robin's bosom as he massaged it: she wasn't wearing a bra. He could tell because he felt her nipples poking his palms.

 

"I see that when it comes to wearing a bra, you like to go commando," Zoro noted.

 

"And what's wrong with that...?" Robin asked, blushing.

 

"Nothing," Zoro answered, "I kind of like it, actually...I wonder..."

 

"What?" Robin asked.

 

She squeaked when Zoro gave her nips a light pinch; at that moment, he started to suck on her cans.

 

"Aaa...!" Robin cried out. "Oh, god...!"

 

_Naimononedari Blues._  
_Yasuragi wo_  
_Motometeiru._  
_Michitariterunoni ubaiau_  
_Ai no kage wo otte iru_

 

Zoro licked at Robin's nips, sending shivers down her spine.

 

"Haaaa...!" she gasped.

 

   Zoro's paws made their way down to the bottom of Robin's shirt and he slowly removed it. He pulled away from Robin's chest, licking his lips and panting to catch his breath. Robin covered her chest with her left wing and turned away.

 

"What's the matter?" Zoro asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

 

"No," Robin answered, shaking her head, "just give me a minute."

 

   She began removing her skirt and that alone was enough for Zoro to understand what she meant. At that moment, he started to strip, too. Once Robin removed her panties, she turned around to see the Tiger Man. She blushed slightly as she watched him disrobe, with him looking away.

 

The moonlight shined down on Zoro's toned body.

 

_'...Thank you, god...!!'_ Robin thought.

 

She gasped upon seeing Zoro's schlong.

 

_'Oh, my goodness...! I never thought it'd be that long...!'_ she thought, blushing like crazy. _'And so big in diameter, too...!!'_

 

Zoro made a toothy smirk, causing Robin to look away, her face still red. The Tiger Man gently cupped her chin, causing her to look at his face.

 

"Zoro?" Robin whispered.

 

"Shh~," Zoro shushed, "just relax...and let yourself go."

 

In that moment, he kissed her again.

 

"Mmph...!" Robin cried, though she moaned as she kissed him back.

 

_Taikutsu na mainichi ga_  
_Kyuu ni kagayakidashita_  
_Anata ga arawareta ano hi kara._

 

Zoro held Robin close to him as they made out; Robin gasped and panted with ecstasy.

 

"Mmm...!" she moaned. "Zoro...!"

 

"Robin..." Zoro moaned, as well.

 

Subsequently, he began to massage her melons again.

 

"Ohh..." Robin moaned, pleasantly.

 

   Zoro brought his head down to her breasts and gave her right nipple a tiny lick. That alone was enough to make Robin tilt her head back in sheer ecstasy.

 

"Aaaaaaahh...!" she gasped.

 

While pleasuring the Crane Woman, Zoro grabbed hold of Robin's firm rear end.

 

"Zoro...oh, god...!" she whispered.

 

Soon, Zoro began to nib at Robin's nipples a little. The latter squeaked and chewed her lip.

 

_'So rough...'_ she thought.

 

"Z-Zoro...!" she whispered. "T-take it easy, please."

 

"Right," Zoro answered, "Sorry...I guess I'm a little eager."

 

   This time, he went at a slower pace and Robin was able to relax a little. She moaned as he continued to pleasure her. Zoro began sucking on her melons, causing Robin to cry out a little as she placed her wing over Zoro's head, as if to make him keep going, and that's what he did.

 

_Kodoku demo_  
_Tsurakutemo_  
_Heikidato omoeta_

 

Before too long, Robin came again.

 

"Haa...haa..." she gasped. "My god..."

 

Zoro knelt down to her womanhood and used his tongue on her clit.

 

"Aaaaa....!" Robin moaned. "Zoro~!!"

 

Next, he inserted his rough tongue into Robin, with the Crane Woman placing a hand/wing on his head, urging him to go on.

 

"Don't stop..."

 

"Wasn't gonna."

 

Zoro continued licking inside Robin's womanhood; Robin bit her lip, stifling herself from crying out.

 

_'How is he so good at this...?'_ she thought. _'It's like he did it before!'_

 

It wouldn't be long until Robin reached her limit. Soon, she came once again.

 

"Zoro...have you...have you done this before?" Robin asked, panting.

 

"No, why?" Zoro responded.

 

"It sure feels like you have."

 

"Guess it's instinct."

 

At that moment, he hoisted Robin over his shoulders and took her to her bed.

 

_I'm just a prisoner of love_  
_Just a prisoner of love_

 

"Now that we've got the teasing out of the way," Zoro started, "what do you say we get down to the main event?"

 

"I'd like that," Robin answered.

 

Soon, Zoro set Robin down on the bed.

 

_Prisoner of love_  
_Prisoner of love_  
_I'm a prisoner of love_

 

"You ready?" he asked.

 

"Mm-hmm," Robin hummed.

 

   Then, very slowly, he entered his manhood inside of Robin, who chewed her lip, trying not to scream. This was obviously her first time, for blood dripped from her womanhood as little droplets of tears formed in her eyes, and yet, she let out a pleasant moan.

 

_Yameru toki mo_  
_Sukoyakanaru_  
_Tokimo._

 

"Zoro...!" she whimpered.

 

At that point, Zoro began to move, ever so slightly; Robin panted with each thrust. As she did so, Zoro kissed her as he kept going.

 

_Arashi no hi mo_  
_Hare no himo tomo ni_  
_Ayumou._

 

"Zoro...!" Robin moaned in Zoro's mouth.

 

"Robin...!" Zoro moaned.

 

_I'm gonna tell you the truth_

 

"Ah! Ah! Ah!!" Robin moaned with each thrust.

 

"Haa...haa..." Zoro panted as he moved. "Damn, you're getting really tight...!!"

 

"Can you blame me...?" Robin asked. "I'm just so sensitive...!"

 

"That just makes it easier for me...!" Zoro grunted as he thrust.

 

Robin chewed her lip, trying her hardest not to scream.

 

_Hitoshirezu tsurai michi wo erabu_  
_Watashi wo ouenshitekureru_  
_Anatadake wo tomo to yobu_

 

   Zoro leaned in and kissed her neck as he kept going; Robin let out pleasant mewls as he did. She soon began to have this look on her face and it told Zoro she was being fucked silly.

 

_'Damn...'_ he mused in his mind. _'Guess I must be doing this right if she has that look on her face.'_

 

*****Downstairs*****

 

Nami was just finishing on cleaning up before she looked up at the ceiling with a knowing smirk.

 

_'Hehehe,'_ she giggled in her head, _'Those two are really going at it.'_

 

She sighed happily.

 

_'...I'm happy for you, Robin,'_ she thought, _'You too, Zoro.'_

 

Luffy just kept snoring.

 

"Meat, meat, meat, meat, meat..." he muttered.

 

Nami giggled.

 

"Silly monkey," she whispered.

 

She put a blanket over him and pat his belly; this caused the Monkey Man to thump his leg like a puppy.

 

"Sweet dreams, Luffy," Nami whispered.

 

Luffy smiled in his sleep at Nami's words.

 

*****Back up in the attic*****

 

Robin was about to cry out, until Zoro kissed her.

 

"Faster...faster, Zoro...please...!" Robin pleaded.

 

"You got it...!" Zoro grunted as he went a little faster.

 

"Ahhh...!" Robin moaned. "Oh...ohh, yes!"

 

"You like that, huh?" Zoro asked.

 

"Yes..." Robin answered.

 

Zoro smirked before he went in deeper and Robin cried out in pure ecstasy.

 

"Zoro~!" she cried.

 

_Tsuyogari ya yokubari ga_  
_Muimi ni narimashita_  
_Anatani aisareta_  
_Ano hi kara_

 

"Oh...oh, god, Zoro...!" Robin whispered.

 

_'Man, she sounds so sexy, right now...!'_ Zoro thought. _'Makes me wanna fuck her more!'_

 

_Jiyuu demo yoyuu demo_  
_Hitori ja munashiiwa_

 

Before long...

 

"Hngh...!" Zoro grunted.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!" Robin screamed as Zoro released his load into her.

 

By that point, she fell back on the bed, breathless and sweaty; Zoro lay on her chest, just as exhausted as she was.

 

"...Wow...!" he whispered.

 

"Yeah...wow..." Robin agreed, panting. "That was...amazing...!"

 

_I'm just a prisoner of love_  
_Just a prisoner of love_

 

Zoro looked up and smiled at Robin; the Crane Woman smiled back at him.

 

"So...you wanna go another round?" Zoro asked, drawing circles around Robin's nipple and gave it a little pinch.

 

"Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" Robin asked, surprised.

 

"That depends," Zoro answered, positioning himself. "Let's see how long you hold out, this time."

 

Robin smirked at this.

 

"You're on." she said.

 

Soon, they went at it again.

 

_Oh, mou sukoshidayo_  
_Don't you give up_

 

   Robin moaned as Zoro kept pounding her. While he did so, Robin thought to herself, _'My god...if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up! Please don't wake me!'_

 

_Oh, misutenai zettai ni_  
_Ohh..._

 

Zoro panted as he kept going in and out of Robin.

 

"Ahh...ahhh...AAAAAHHH!!" she screamed.

 

*****Downstairs*****

 

Nami is nonchalantly reading a magazine.

 

_'Another round, huh?'_ she thought. _'That Zoro has more resilience than I thought.'_

 

*****Back upstairs*****

 

Robin and Zoro were still going at it.

 

"Zoro~!!" Robin moaned.

 

Zoro grinned.

 

"You want more?" he asked.

 

"Yes~!!!" Robin cried out. "More, Zoro!! MORE~!!!"

 

"Unh...!" Zoro grunted. "Right...!"

 

The Tiger Man proceeded to go a little faster; he kissed down her neck again as he went in deeper.

 

"AAAAAH!!!" Robin screamed.

 

In order to silence her, Zoro kissed her again.

 

"Mmmm~!!" Robin moaned in his mouth.

 

_Zankoku na genjitsu ga_  
_Futari wo kirisakeba_  
_Yori issou tsuyoku_  
_Hikareru_

 

_'Oh, god..oh, god...!!'_ Robin thought as Zoro kept going. _'Any longer and I'll really go insane...!'_

 

_Ikurademo ikurademo_  
_Ganbareru kigashita_

 

Zoro panted as he kept thrusting into Robin.

 

_I'm just a prisoner of love_  
_Just a prisoner of love_

 

Robin began to cling to Zoro; she could feel herself reaching her limit.

 

_Arifureta nichijou ga_  
_Kyuu ni kagayakidashita_  
_Kokoro wo ubawareta ano hi kara_

 

"Oh, man...!" Zoro grunted. "This is getting intense!"

 

"Zoro...!" Robin cried out. "I'm about to...!"

 

Prior to finishing her sentence, the two of them came simultaneously.

 

_Kodoku demo tsurakutemo_  
_Heikidato omoeta_

 

The two panted as they released.

 

_I'm just a prisoner of love_  
_Just a prisoner of love_

 

   Robin breathed heavily, her body feeling very sore, on top of feeling very weak...yet, she felt _so damn good_. Zoro smiled as he kissed Robin again, which she returned.

 

_I'm a prisoner of love_  
_Prisoner of love_  
_Prisoner of love_

 

"Zoro...thank you..."

 

"You don't have to thank me. We were just doing what came naturally."

 

_I'm just a prisoner of love  
I'm a prisoner of love_

 

They lied, side-by-side together. Robin rested her head on Zoro's chest and sighed contentedly.

 

_Oh, stay with me,_  
_Oh, stay with me, ooh_  
_My baby, say you love me_

 

"Zoro," she whispered.

 

"Hm?" Zoro hummed.

 

"I love you..." Robin answered.

 

Zoro grinned and told her, "I love you, too."

 

_Stay with me (Baby...),_  
_Ohh, stay with me (Stay with me)_  
_Hitorini sasenai_

 

They both kissed once more.

 

_Stay with me,_  
_Oh, stay with me (Stay, stay...)_  
_My baby, say you love me_

 

As they did, Robin thought to herself, _'Zoro...thank you...doing this...it shows how much you love me.'_

 

_Stay with me,_  
_Ohh, stay with me (Stay with me...)_  
_Hitorini (Tell me that you love me...) sasenai_

 

Soon, the newly formed couple fell asleep.

 

_Stay with me (Stay with me...)_  
_Stay with me (My baby...)_  
_Hitorini sasenai..._  
_Stay with me... (My baby...)_

 

   Downstairs, Nami is getting ready to close up shop. Once she did, she headed upstairs. Next, she peeked inside the room, only to smile. Robin lay on Zoro's chest, safely wrapped in his arms and his tail was around her waist. Nami giggled quietly at this.

 

"Sweet dreams, you two." she whispered.

 

With that, she silently went off to her room.

 

   From then on, Luffy and Nami and Zoro and Robin had officially become items. Been that way for two years, now. Luffy would come to say hi, ask for some food, and then spend a little more time with Nami.

 

As for Robin and Zoro, they would often be seen going to one of Zoro's favorite places: the Zen garden.

 

*****Flashback end*****

 

"Wow," Yumi exclaimed. "what an amazing story!"

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Thanks!"

 

Nami smiled as she held a tray. That's when she noticed the clock and saw that it was 7:35 pm.

 

"It's getting late," she noted. "Yumi, maybe you should go home now before it gets too dark."

 

"Okay," Yumi complied. "it was nice meeting you, Luffy. You, too, Zoro."

 

"Same here," Zoro replied.

 

"See ya, Yumi," Luffy added. "Until next time!"

 

" _Hai_!" Yumi beamed as she left. "See you later!"

 

After Yumi left, Robin and Nami began closing up shop. As they did, Robin chuckled.

 

"What's so funny?" Nami asked.

 

"Remembering the past," Robin answered. "at first, when you experience some things, they seem bad...but then you look back and you have to laugh."

 

"I hear that!" Luffy chimed in. "Shishishishishi!"

 

Zoro chuckled as he leaned against a wall with his arms crossed.

 

"Right," he agreed. "I still can't believe how stubborn I was. I was a complete jackass."

 

"You still are a jackass, actually," Nami retorted.

 

" _OI_!!" Zoro shouted while Luffy only laughed.

 

"Oh, lighten up, Tiger," Robin spoke, scratching behind his ears.

 

Zoro immediately started purring as she did so.

 

"Thanks, Robin," he spoke up.

 

"You're welcome," she replied.

 

At that point, Luffy yawned and stretched his arms.

 

"I'm beat," he said. "I guess I'll hit the sack."

 

He went upstairs, subsequent to saying this.

 

"Goodnight, guys!" he called.

 

"'Night, Luffy!" Nami responded. "Sweet dreams!"

 

Upstairs, Luffy flopped down on Nami's bed and snored.

 

"Yeesh," Zoro grimaced. "I can hear him from down here."

 

"Eh," Nami shrugged. "What are you gonna do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been dying to write this one.


	10. Yumi's Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Yumi introduces her friends._

**What's Special About Saturdays?  
Chapter Ten: Yumi's friends**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece or Inuyasha. They both belong to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda and Ze Great Rumiko Takahashi.)

 

 

   Two days passed after Luffy told Yumi of how he and Zoro met Nami and Robin. The little Quarter Dog Demon/Border Collie Girl informed her friends about the tea shop. Ever since, they started visiting there, as well.

 

Although, the first time she brought them over was especially memorable.

 

"Everyone, these are my friends, Tamiko, Riku, Michiko, and Chikuma." Yumi introduced.

 

"Hi!" they all greeted.

 

"They're adorable!" Nami cooed. "Nice to meet you all!"

 

"Same to you!" they replied.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. " _Yoroshiku Na!_ "

 

" _Yoroshiku!_ " the kids cheered.

 

"Would you all like some snacks?" Robin asked.

 

"Yes, please!" answered Chikuma. "I'd like some takoyaki!"

 

"Me, too!" added Tamiko.

 

"May I have some dumplings?" asked Michiko.

 

"And some grilled squid for me?" added Riku.

 

"Of course," Robin replied, "Just sit and wait a bit."

 

"Okay," spoke the children.

 

And so, Robin went to make the kids their snacks.

 

"Robin, can I have gyoza, too?" Luffy asked.

 

"Sure." Robin answered. "But you're gonna have wait, too, you know."

 

"Okay." complied Luffy.

 

Soon, he sat down with the rest of the children.

 

"Yumi told us a lot about you," said Michiko, "Are you really as strong as she says you are, Mr. Luffy?"

 

"Yup!" Luffy answered. "Shishishishi!"

 

"Wow!" Tamiko exclaimed.

 

"Cool!" said Riku.

 

"I bet you're not as strong as Uncle Inuyasha," said Chikuma.

 

"You mean Yumi's Dad?" Luffy asked. "Uh...I dunno. I guess I am."

 

"Oh, yeah?" Riku asked.

 

"I guess," Luffy answered.

 

Soon, Zoro arrived.

 

"Yo," he said.

 

"Hey, Zoro!" Luffy greeted. "Look! Yumi brought her friends!"

 

Zoro looked down at the children, who waved at him.

 

"Yeah, hi," he greeted, halfheartedly, "Whatever."

 

He sat down at a table away from the group.

 

"He's pretty grumpy." muttered Michiko.

 

"Yeah, he is," Luffy concurred, "but he's a cool guy when you get to know him!"

 

"If you say so," spoke Riku, "He looks pretty scary to me."

 

"So does Roberta," Luffy pointed out, "but at least Zoro's not cruel like her."

 

"Yeah, Miss Roberta's a very terrifying lady." agreed Tamiko.

 

"We've seen her," added Chikuma, "she really does have the eyes of a killer."

 

"There are times I can't sleep at night when I look at her," added Riku, "Miss Orihime says that she's really nice, but she still scares me."

 

"Tell me about it," Luffy muttered, "Every time I see her, she gives me the creeps!"

 

Soon, Robin came out with the snacks.

 

"Here you are!" she spoke.

 

"Yay!" cheered Luffy and the children.

 

Once Robin served them their food, they began to eat; the kids really loved their snacks, and Luffy especially loved his.

 

"Yummy!" he spoke up.

 

"Glad you like it," Robin told him.

 

"We love it!" beamed the children. "Thank you!"

 

"You're welcome." Robin replied. "Enjoy your food."

 

"We will!"

 

While they ate, Michi, Tami, and their brothers would not stop staring at Zoro.

 

" _Nani subete ga mite iru?_ " he asked, irritably.

 

The kids immediately looked away.

 

"Zoro, be nice," Robin lightly scolded.

 

He only grumbled, though he started purring when Robin scratched behind his ears. The children couldn't help giggling at this.

 

"Shut it...!" Zoro snarled, shutting them up.

 

Robin smacked him in the back of his head for that.

 

"I said 'be nice'!" she scolded.

 

"Ow!" Zoro cried. "Jeez, Robin!!"

 

"And I thought Uncle Yasha was grumpy," Michiko muttered.

 

"Right?" Tamiko agreed.

 

"Mr. Zoro, why are you such a grump?" asked Riku.

 

Zoro growled at them and Robin pulled on his cheek when he did.

 

"OW!!!" Zoro yelped. "LET GO!!!"

 

"Apologize first!" Robin barked.

 

"Never!!!" shouted the Tiger Man.

 

"In that case, maybe I should call Roberta," Robin responded.

 

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!!" Zoro cried.

 

"Try me," Robin countered.

 

"...All right, I'll apologize." he muttered.

 

"Good," Robin spoke as she let go.

 

Zoro grumbled, rubbing his sore cheek.

 

"Well?" Robin asked.

 

"...I'm sorry." Zoro apologized through gritted teeth.

 

"Don't say it so meanly!" Robin scolded.

 

"What do you want from me, woman!?" Zoro questioned. "Sheesh!!"

 

He faced the children, who blinked at him, taking in a deep breath.

 

"I'm...sorry," he apologized.

 

"Apology accepted." they replied.

 

"That's better," Robin spoke with a nod, "Was that so hard?"

 

"...Yes."

 

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Nami asked.

 

"Kiss my ass, Nami." replied Zoro.

 

"Ooh~!" the kids cried. "You swore!!"

 

"Watch your language, Zoro!" Robin scolded. "Now, you're just asking me to call Roberta!!"

 

"AH!!!" the Tiger Man cried. "O-OKAY, OKAY!!! I WON'T CURSE!!!!"

 

"Good," replied the Crane Woman as she gave him a kiss on his cheek, "I love you."

 

"Love you, too, Robin." Zoro replied.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy grinned.

 

"Shut it, Monkey Boy." Zoro hissed. "Or I'll cut out your tongue."

 

Luffy squeaked, covering his mouth.

 

"Zoro," Robin warned, "I'm this close to calling Roberta."

 

"...I'll behave." Zoro muttered.

 

Robin smirked before she gave Zoro some rice balls.

 

"Good kitty." she teased, scratching behind his ears.

 

***Purrrr...***

 

"Aww~!" Michiko and Tamiko cooed. "So cute!"

 

Zoro blushed.

 

"He acts like Uncle Inuyasha when Aunt Kagome scratches his ears!" Tamiko added. "Minus the panting and the leg thumping!"

 

"I know!" Michiko added.

 

Zoro blushed.

 

"Oh, boy..." he muttered.

 

_'Dammit, this is humiliating.'_ Zoro thought. _'I feel like a pet!'_

 

"Mr. Zoro," Chikuma called, "how come you can purr? Aren't you a tiger?"

 

Zoro growled.

 

"Zoro, just answer his question." Robin told him.

 

Nami held up the phone.

 

"...I'm not like most big cats," Zoro answered, begrudgingly, "I tend to purr when I'm happy. Especially when my ears are scratched."

 

Tamiko, Michiko, Chikuma, Riku, Yumi, and Luffy laughed.

 

"Ugh." Zoro groaned. "How'd I get myself into this mess?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, the MirSan children have been added to the mix!:D
> 
>  
> 
> And Zoro, to answer your question...YOU DON'T!!!! XD

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, Nami and Robin were going to be high-class courtesans, but I decided to have them be tea shop owners for...reasons.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, this is an Alternate Universe fic that's separate from all of my other stories.
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy our latest fic. ^^


End file.
